We are
by monkiimax
Summary: Secuel of Paria. Now this is a Glee/Glee porject crossover. After Rory is been kick out of Glee some new friends might help him to preform again and take what you could call revenge against the other chorus group.  ON PAUSE
1. Strangers like me

Rory walked into the lunchroom the next day with his head low. After hours of walking nowhere he finally returned to his "temporarily" American home. In there he was bombarded by tons of questions from Brittany and her parents. He had lied about everything. Why he hadn´t return home after school? He went out with friends. Why where his eyes so puffy? He felt homesick and cried. Why he looked so sad?

"I´m just tired. But I promise I will never do that again." He had told them as he walked over his room. He felt bad for lying to them but, it was kind of lame his reason of crying. He had been quick out of the losers club. How much loser could you even be?

The exchange student was trying to pass under the radar as he looked after a table. In one table all the Glee members were sitting chatting and smiling. He turned around and kept looking. He found Brittany sitting with her cheerleader uniform but he stepped back the moment he saw the Latina girl giving him a killer. Yes he remembered, he wasn´t allowed being with Brittany. After some minutes he finally found to possible options; the empty table of the corner or the table of the invisibles.

Rory looked over the "invisible" table and inspection everyone, there were 4 teenagers sitting there not talking to each other. There were two red haired girls, one really thin while the other one was a little bit fat. The other girl had brown hair and dark skin; Damian found her kind of cute. The last person on the table was an older guy with glasses and a kind of nerdy outfit. Not that he liked putting labels to people but it was just the way he looked. After some more minutes of deliberating he decided it was better to at least be sitting with anyone than alone.

He walked slowly and when he finally got he waited few more minutes to start talking.

"May I sit here?" his voice was so low he was surprised when four pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Yeah, sure." said the guy as he returned to his book. Rory hadn´t noticed he was reading before and he wondered what he might be reading.

"My name is Rory by the way." he said as he sat next to the only guy.

"Yeah, I heard about you last week. Exchange student from North Derry, sophomore, living on the Pierce house and the girl you are living with thought you were a Leprechaun. You are also the newest member of the Glee club." Recite the black haired girl.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Mickey has a kind of super memory and she remembers everything; literally. By the way my name is Marissa. Nice to meet you." said the thin red haired girl as she offered Damian her hand. The irish guy nodded shocked. Mickey also offered her hand in a polite way. "And here is my best friend Hanna and the guy is sitting next to you is Cameron. He is kind of a loner." The third girl smiled at him and offered her hand as well; the guy just raised his eyes few seconds before returning to the lecture.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you. But Mickey, about the Glee club, not anymore." He said as he looked over his food, he wasn´t hungry anymore. Thinking about the glee club made him dizzy and sick.

"Why is that sweetheart?" asked Hanna worried.

"I was kicked off yesterday."

"So that´s guy you are sitting here with the second kind of losers. I thought it was kind of a hazing." mocked Cameron.

"We are not losers, you moron." said Marissa as she punched Cameron on his arm.

"Of course we are. We are just like the Glee club but only with no talent."

Rory looked at Cameron puzzled, that guy besides not being really talkative he had a very bad attitude about his status, not like his female friends that seemed really comfortable with her situation. But that was the problem, they seemed comfortable not happy.

"And why did they kick you out. You are talentless like the new girl sugar?" Cameron couldn´t stop with his sarcastic jokes but that wasn´t what bothered Damian.

He looked at the "glee" table and remembered the two days he had spent with them. Everyone was really cool or at least that was what he had thought. Suddenly he felt how new tears were about to appear. Rory didn´t want to see weak in front of those new "people" so to hide his tears he made an awkward choice. He stamped his face against his plate. Well the idea wasn´t to hit his face with his food, but he had miscalculated and now his face was full with potatoes and rice.

"As long as I know you eat food with your mouth, not with your forehead."

"Cameron stop being rude. Don´t you see Rory is heartbroken?" said Hanna as she rubbed Rory´s back in a comforting way. Well at least the girls in that group were nice. Seconds later he heard how a chair was moved and the footsteps. He wondered if anyone was arriving or leaving.

"No matter who they are or what they think they are; none has the right to make you feel this way." whispered Cameron on his ear. Damian looked up and found Cameron´s plain face near his. Rory wondered if this kid was really a jerk or he was just trying to act like one. "And you better clean that off. You look like a clown." Cameron passed his fingers across Damian´s forehead and cleaned some of the potatoes. Damian blushed instantly and took a napkin to clean him up. Meanwhile the older guy stepped out of the overcrowded cafeteria.

"He is not a bad kid once you know him." Suddenly Hanna´s voice sounded making Rory return to reality.

"I know."

.-.-.-.-.

Rory walked through the corridor thinking about everything that had happened at lunch time. He had just made 3 new friends, four if you counted Cameron but Rory wasn´t sure about him. He had acted rude with him the entire time they spent at the table but at the end, before he left, he had told him a really nice thing. Maybe the blonde guy tried to appear like someone cold and rude but his eyes told a different story.

"Maybe he is just sad." He said out loud unconsciously. Rory hit his forehead with his pal as he let a laugh escape from his lips. People would think he was crazy if he kept talking to himself out loud.

Suddenly a scream made Rory stop laughing and walking.

"Leave them alone!" screamed another person, this time it was a girl´s voice.

The school was almost empty and the only people left in the school were the football team and the Glee club. Rory imagined two, maybe four bullies mocking around with some freshmen. Now he had two options; he could keep walking and forget about it or…

"God, I must be crazy." He screamed at himself before turning to the corridor where he thought he had heard the voices.

.-.-.-

"Let me go you morons." screamed Emily as she tried to kick the football player that was holding her by her arms. In total there were 5 football players (alias bullies) and 3 regular students.

The girl was fitting like a fierce for his best friends´ security; Matheus and Samuel. Samuel was being pushed around the hall by tree of the bullies while the taller one kept Matheus of the ground by lifting him like a toy. Rory appeared at the exact moment when two of the guys pushed Samuel against the lockers. His lip was now bleeding and he seemed to have a pre-black eye. The younger guy pressed himself against the wall and took a big breath. For now on everything he did was going to be crucial. He needed to act wisely because if he went straight to a fight he would be screwed.

'_Okay Rory, you are smart. You have to be smart' _He told himself as he closed his eyes and tried to think about a plan.

'_Smart? You are about to be the next top target of the bullies just because of some guys you don´t even know?' _His other part of his mind warned him. It was half right but then; if he was on that kind of situation he would be please to be saved. Abruptly the idea hit him.

"Hey!" he screamed as he entered to the scene. He needed to act cool and not scared. "Do you know anyone that owns a black Cameo?"

One of the bullies looked up; it was the one that was holding the Latina.

"I do. Why are you asking Mexican?" Rory swallowed everything he was thinking. Mexican? With his accent? Really?

"Some junior high guys are painting their names on it." He lied. Of course none would ever mess up with those gorillas but he needed to distract them.

"I´m going to kill them!" the guys screamed as he let go Emily that was looking at Rory puzzled. She hadn´t believed what the new kid had just said. It was impossible for someone to be that stupid to mess with them. When the first one left the hallway the others one followed him ignoring the guys they were previously hitting. Rory waited until their steps were mute and then he helped Samuel stand up.

"Thanks man."

"No problem but we need to get out of here." Rory now had his normal scared look aware those jerks were going to found out about his lie and then kick his ass.

"It was a lie right?" guessed Emily as she helped Matheus to get out of the trash can. The bully unluckily had the precaution to throw the smaller boy in it before leaving.

"And a very bad one." Accepted Rory, suddenly the screams of rage made the guy remember their position. "We have to go now!" saying that the four guys ran out of the schools praying those guys wouldn´t get them before.

.-.-.-.-.

"You guys; I think you don´t want to win regional!" screamed Mr. Shue as he entered to the choirs room. The rest fo the Glee club looked at him confused; mostly the girls.

"When you say guys, do you mean boys or in general?" asked Rachel confused. Finn hid his face between his hands ashamed. They were so in trouble.

"In this case I´m referring to the boys." Mr. Shue looked over the boys with and angry face. He wasn't sure what they had done to Rory but it had been pretty bad if he had left crying and he hadn´t come back. "What did you do to Rory yesterday?"

"Why are you saying that Mr. Shue?" asked Puck in a cynic way.

"I saw Rory leaving the school crying and heartbroken. Before rehearsals I talked to him and he told me he was excited about the club and 5 minutes before rehearsal he passes next to me with tears in his eyes. Now tell me what happened?"

"What makes you think it was us? Maybe he ran out with some of the football team and THEY made him cry." lied Artie trying to sound natural.

"Then why Rory isn´t here?" Rachel was furious. Not only by the fact that they might lose regional; it was because she really liked the boy.

"He made us lose Brittany. He had to pay." Puck looked over Rachel and Quinn with an angry grin.

"Well now you all made us lose Rory." speak for the first time Tina before going to the piano for some songs sheets. "And that is even worst."

"It is his first and only year here. We didn´t need him that much." exclaimed Puck now angry. Why could anybody see that they did what was best for the club?

"But he is charming and the girls are curious about him." Artie turn around shock to see Rachel that was looking pretty annoyed. "Yes dump head, Rory could have help us to get more members but now when he goes around with his sad puppy face everyone will think we are just like Star Adrenalin."

"On other words, asses." ended Quinn. "Which you guys totally are."

"I´m sorry Rachel but we did what was needed." ended as stood up with his head low. He felt awful and guilty.

"What was needed? Not even you guys can buy yourselves that crap." added Quinn angrily. The boys now understood they had really messed up this time.

.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you really much kid I still don´t know his name." said Samuel as the other three tried to catch their breath. They had run almost 5 blocks without stopping and luckily the football players hadn´t catch them.

"Rory…My name is Rory." He couldn´t remember the last time he had run so much. In his other schools he had never been persecuted by a bunch of enormous gorillas.

"Rory…that´s a…a cool name." said Matheus trying to sound nice. Rory smiled at him and then leaned over the wall of a business.

"Are you friend with Cameron and the others?" asked suddenly Emily trying to make a conversation. Rory nodded and closed his eyes. He had never been a sporty guy and now he wanted to throw up.

"And who is the cute red haired girl? I mean the thin one." Asked Samuel trying not to sound too excited about the theme but Rory immediately noticed the why the interest of the boy.

"Marissa, and the other one is Hanna and the brown haired is Mickey."

Samuel nodded and then before Emily or Matheus could ask anything else he spoke up.

"Would you let us have lunch with you tomorrow?"


	2. Open doors

_**So here I leave you my second chap of my newest story. I wiah you enjoy it and I promise a little bit more of drama and humor on the next one. Please remember to review :3**_

* * *

><p>Rory entered to the lunch room with a totally different attitude than the day before. Emily, Samuel and Matheus were following him in an almost a solemn way. Rory looked over Hanna and the others but he was too busy looking around he didn´t noticed how suddenly the glee table went silent and started looking over him. In fact he had already forgotten about them; he felt too happy about his newest friends he didn´t find the point of thinking about the old ones.<p>

"Rory, why are those guys staring at you?" asked Emily almost in a whisper as she pulled Damian by the arm.

"Just ignore them." said Rory without even looking back. He thought she was talking about the football players so he didn´t pay a lot of attention. Suddenly he saw who he was looking for. The tall and red haired girl waved him and pointed toward an empty place she had next to hers.

"Rory, you are back!" she screamed excited.

"Of course I am; and this time I brought some friends." He said as he pointed toward the three people he had behind him. "She is Emily." The girl smiled and waved the guys with the sign of "_Peace and Love". _"Matheus." The shorter guy just smiled shyly and looked down; Rory supposed he was a really timid boy. "And he is…" he was about to present he guy with dreadlocks when he jumped toward the table to sit next to Marissa.

"Samuel Larsen, to your service Madame." He said as he kissed Marissa hand. The girl instantly blushed and looked away.

"Well we also brought some people you couldn´t meet yesterday. She is Elis and the other guy is Bryce, Mickey´s older brother." said Hanna as she pointed toward a small girl with brown hair and pickles and a taller guy that look really like the other girl. He had brown yes and short hair, and he also had dark skin like Mickey. Rory said hi to them and then he sat between Hanna and Cameron; Matheus and Emily sat on the only places left. Matheus sat next to Samuel and Emily between Bryce and Mickey.

"Hey I think I know you." said suddenly Elis as she pointed toward Matheus and Emily. "Aren´t you the guys on advanced Algebra and Technology?" The two guys nodded not giving the subject so much attention. In the other hand all the table was surprised by what Elis had said. Thos classes were for seniors and as long as Rory knew Matt and Emily were sophomores. He asked himself if he should ask why they were on those classes but Cameron won him.

"Why are you on those classes?"

"Well, Emily and Matt are kind of, technology geniuses." said Samuel but he shut up when the killer looks of Matt and Emily reached them. Rory wondered if it was kind of a secret. "And I shouldn´t have said that right."

"What made you think that?" asked Emily sarcastic before returning to her food.

"I think it´s kind of cool." said Elis as she smiled toward Matheus. "I can´t even download a video without formatting my whole hard disc." everyone burst out in laughs seconds later.

"Well now with Emily and Matheus we have 4 geniuses on our table." said Hanna as she kept laughing. "_Four?" _asked himself Rory as he looked around.

"Who is the fourth?"

"Cameron, of course!" Marissa shouted Cameron´s name so loud and near his ear that made Cameron jumped in his seat.

"I´m not a genius." said Cameron uncomfortable. Now everyone on the table was staring at him like if he was a weirdo. "I am just talented."

"Talented is someone like me that only sings. You sings, play the guitar, the piano, battery and you write your own songs." said Hanna in a mocking tone.

"And you are forgetting about the accordion, violin, flute and cello." said Mickey almost without any pause. Rory was still amazed by the memory of that girl.

Cameron blushed instantly and looked away. Rory suspected he wasn´t the kind of guy that wanted to be put on evidence.

"Really, do you play the piano?" asked Samuel making the older guy to look up. "Then why you didn´t joined Glee?"

"Why don´t you ask Rory, he is an expert on that club."

Rory looked up and gave a killer look to Cameron, he had almost forgotten about the Glee thing and now he brought it again over the table; like if he hadn´t feel badly enough.

"You are at Glee?" asked Bryce surprised. "Haven´t any one told you that is kind of a social suicide?"

"Were, past tense." Said Rory in a low voice, he didn´t want to talk about it but he knew that now that Cameron had mentholated it, the subject would be impossible to evade.

"Why? I thought Glee philosophy was to accept and never kick out." said Matheus in a worried voice, they hadn´t told anyone but Emily, Sam and him had thought about joining at some point in the semester.

"Apparently no, because here my friend Rory was the third one to be kicked out of that club; and only because he is a traitor." said Cameron with a sarcastic voice. Marissa hit him again on the arm, making the taller guy to complain.

"Next comment and my fist will end up in your face."

Cameron nodded and for the rest of the time he stayed silent for the sake of the Ireland one. But still the other guys didn´t let the theme alone. They seemed really curios about how bad he had done to be kicked out of the club. So he just went for it and burst out everything he had locked up in his chest.

"Well, Glee right now is not in its best shape. There are some arguments and some Diva stuff so Mercedes decided to quit. Before that Santana was kicked out of Glee because she burned one of those awful purple pianos and now they are out of enough people to compete at regionals. And I was kicked out because I made Brittany quit Glee so she could join Mercedes and Santana´s chorus group." said Rory as he tried to avoid everyone's looks. Now that he thought about it, he had really made a bad thing and maybe wasn´t so unfair after all.

The others ones didn´t though the same thing.

"That is really unfair." said Elis in a mad voice.

"Yes, like if Rachel hadn´t messed up when she made an alliance with Jessie." added Samuel.

"And when the cheerios gave coach Sue their song list they didn´t kicked them out." Hanna seemed really mad as well. By the surprised of Rory he didn´t know a lot of the ugly back story of the Glee club.

"I know what to do!" screamed Samuel as he jumped over his chair. "What if we do our own chorus group?" Everyone on the table looked at him confused, mostly Cameron and Rory. "Come on guys, it is not such a bad idea. Emily, Matt and I had the idea of joining Glee since long ago and if Glee accepted you Rory, you must know how to sing. And Cameron, your fiends already say it, you are a music genius."

"Talented." corrected Cameron.

"It doesn´t matter; I know everyone in this table at least know how to do something. If we did a club we could compete and regionals and if Glee is such in a bad shape we could also win." encouraged them Emily. She liked the idea of making their own club. Not only because of the fact she would get more credits for college; she also liked the idea of making some more friends beside Matt and Samuel.

"Yeah, I´m kind of sick of being invisible." said Mickey on a cheery voice. "I am in."

"I also want to join!" said Elis as she jumped upside down like a little girl. Matheus smiled at the idea of how cute she looked with her short brown hair and her colorful clothes. When the girl felt the little guy staring at him she smiled at him and winked. Matheus looked away as he blushed ashamed by the fact he had been caught staring.

"Marissa and I are in." said Hanna just before adding. "And Bryce just made me a sign that he also joins."

Rory smiled, counting him they were already 9 on the club, they needed at least 12 to compete and if Cameron accepted they would only have left to find other two people to join. Saying was pretty easier than to actually do it.

"What about you Cam?" the taller boy raised his eye brown as he heard the nick name. He liked the idea, he loved to sing and he would be pleased to sing in front of some people but at the same time he enjoyed the fact of being invisible. It made things easier.

The guy looked around and found Marissa and Hanna´s puppy eyes staring at him begging him to join. He closed his eyes and thought about it for some seconds. The equation was pretty simple. Chorus club was equal as slushies and bullying. He didn´t like neither of those things. But then there were his friends. If they were joining he wouldn´t left them alone on the dangerous situation.

"I will join, but…The moment I get slushied I will say goodbye to never come back." he warned but still everyone cheered him up and told him they weren´t going to be slushied. The bullies were too busy messing around with Glee they would hardly notice them. In some few minutes the before invisible and quiet table became a table full of laughs and voices that weren´t missed by the others students. Including the Glee club.

"What do you think is going on there?" asked Rachel to the rest of the table. None answered her.

Now they were worried. If Rory had new friends they would probably convince him not to go back to Glee. And he didn´t return to Glee they would find it really hard to find someone with his unique kind of voice. And if they didn´t have the best weapons they would end up eventually crushed down by Mercedes´ chorus group.

"Finn, go now and apologize." ordered Rachel as she pushed the guy off his chair.

"What if his friends don´t let me pass?" Finn really didn´t want to go there.

"Then invite them to join too." Proposed Kurt most like an order. Blaine nodded aware that maybe it was their chance to get more singers or at least filling for their club. Suddenly the students that were sitting on the table stood up and left the cafeteria almost running. Finn was able to see the huge smile on Rory´s face.

"Rachel. I really doubt he is ever coming back."


	3. Surprises and smile

_**So I tried to put as much charcteristics on each character as I could but it´s the first time I use so many charcters in a fic; so if you are confused or you have never seen the glee project well...I recomend you to watch, at least episode one (so you can get an idea). And also maybe I should have especified this before but **McKynleigh=Mickey (I did this just take make the writting a little bit more contienue because her name is pretty hard to write ;P) **But rather than that I hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

><p>After a week of "auditions" Rory was able to see which were everyone´s abilities and talents. Luckily everyone knew how to sing and almost everyone knew how to dance. Cameron, as Marissa and Hanna said before, was a genius; he knew how to play every instrument the school had in had in the basement and even if he hadn´t sing a complete song he had a pretty voice. Samuel and Mickey knew how to play guitars and Bryce was able to drum without making a lot of scandal. The rest of them just knew how to sing and kind of dance.<p>

The next problem they needed to solve was the place where they could rehearsal. All the school´s places were occupied already and no one´s house was big enough to gather all the instruments and to let them dance freely. Fortunately Matheus arranged that issue, well kind of. Now the 10 students were in front of an almost forgotten and empty building.

"Are you sure is here?" asked Hanna a little bit worried about the building´s state of abandon.

"It is the address so I think it is." Matheus took some keys from his back pack and opened the door. It squalled at the teenagers were able to see the inside of it. It looked like a horror house.

"Seriously, was this the best we could get?" Mickey entered to the house and took a long look. Rory followed her and inspected the place.

Matt had told them that this building had been, like 30 years ago, a place where people took dancing, acting and music classes. It was pretty big and Rory counted around 5 rooms plus the theatre. Maybe it looked like it was about to fall down but it had all the first class needs. It was spacious and only two blocks away from the school.

"Sorry I couldn´t get anything better but you weren't a lot of help!"

Rory walked upstairs were Matheus had told him was the old theatre. When he entered he was amazed for what he saw. He had imagined an empty big square with a roof and tall walls. Instead he found a real stage with some chairs stacked one over each other on one corner and in the opposite corner an old piano stood silent. He walked inside and noticed that the floor was made of wooden perfect for a tap class. The acoustic was perfect and it had some windows that let the sun enter to the room making it warmer than the rest of the building.

"Hey guys!" he screamed as loud as he could. "You should see this."

The first ones to arrive were Mickey, Matheus and Samuel. The guys literally ignore Rory and ran toward the stage. They looked like little children, Mickey had still her guitar on her back but that didn´t stopped her to jump upside down the stage with Matheus. In other hand Samuel, that had also noticed the good acoustic of the place, had started singing a song unknown for Rory. The next ones to arrive were Bryce and Cameron. The blonde one had also his guitar on his back but when he saw the piano he let the guitar over one of that chairs and ran toward it.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" asked Rory to Bryce that kept watching over his twin sister with a funny look.

"They found a room that used to be a ballet´s room." explained Bryce with his normal monotone voice.

"So what?" Rory couldn´t understand what could be more interesting than that theater.

"The room is filled with enormous mirrors." Cameron looked up for the first time and then played a note. Neither of Rory or Bryce noticed anything special about that but Cameron´s eyes reflected something else. He played another one and then he kept going making a melody that everyone recognized as a lullaby. Rory didn´t stop staring at the older guy the entire time. He looked totally different from the guy he had met a week ago, now he was full of life and his face wasn´t as empty as always. When he finished the song he looked over them shocked.

"Don´t you see it. It´s a miracle!" he said enthusiastic.

"I told you, you are a genius." Said Mickey as she placed her guitar over her knee and played some achordes.

"I didn´t mean me. The piano, it´s old like heaven itself and it sounds like if it was new." Cameron stood up from the chair and walked around the piano amazed. "It´s like if he was waiting for us…" he kept walking and then he stopped from where he had begun walking. He played one of the higher keys and almost in a whisper he ended. "…for me."

"Wow it seems like Cameron is finally in love." mocked Bryce as he laughed over Cameron. The older guy gave him a killer look but he didn´t answer back. It seemed like he only enjoyed messing around with Rory.

"What´s wrong with that? Clare and I have been in love since the first moment I saw her in that store." He took his guitar form the floor and kissed her.

"Uuh Marissa, I think you have a competence for Sam´s love." screamed Mickey as she looked over the new comers. Marissa looked up surprised by hearing her name but not getting the rest of the message. Everyone laughed at her clueless face, including Cameron.

"What!" she said annoyed by the fact everyone was laughing about her and she didn´t understood why.

"Ignore them Rissa, but you need to see what we found down there!" said Hanna as she ran toward Mickey and handed her a blue dress. "I think this will fit you." The girl put it over her and took a long look over it. In fact it was beautiful. Now Rory realized that almost every girl had something in her hands. Some were shoes or dresses but some others were something like Halloween costumes. What catch more the attention of Rory was a pair of wings that Elis was using.

"Where did you get that?" asked Samuel as he ran toward Marissa and inspected what she had.

"It was on a secret room we found. There are plenty of cool stuff; instruments, costumes, music sheets and even some practice microphones."

"But we can´t take all this stuff, they lend us the place; not the stuff." said Brice as he took Mickey´s dress.

"There is also a drum…" whispered Elis in his ear trying to sound convincing. Bruce´s face changed abruptly and by pulling his sister down the stage he leaded her out of the room.

"Let´s take a look. Maybe there are some more dresses for you down there." Rory tried to hide the laugh he was containing.

"Yeah, and probably it is going to be next to the drums."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So tomorrow again in this place?" asked Bryce as he entered to his car. Rory leaned over the driver's door and looked inside. Hanna and Marissa were on the back seat talking and still checking some stuff they had took out of the building. Mickey was on the co-pilot seat but unaware of the rest of the rest of the world; she had her earphones on and was checking some new music Matheus had put her on her Ipod.

"At the same hour and same place." Rory smiled over Bruce and then let the car move out of its parking lot. He waved goodbye to Samuel and Emily that were driving down street and then to Matheus and Elis that were walking toward the bus stop. He couldn´t help to think what a cute couple those two made.

"So how are you getting home?" asked Cameron as he touched Rory on the shoulder.

"Walking…you?"

"I´m walking home too." Cameron took his guitar form the floor and was about to head down the street when the presence of the younger guy stopped him. "What do you think are you going?"

"Home."

"No, this is my way home and you can´t come with me." Cameron took Rory by the shoulders and pushed him aside. His eyes, so blue and deep but at the same time innocent and playful reminded Cameron like a puppy´s eyes. And his attitude remained him a puppy as well.

"This is my way home too."

Cameron looked at him puzzled.

"Where do you live?"

Rory thought about it for some seconds. He didn´t know the exact name of the street but he was able to find the house only but hints. For example; he knew that he was only a block away of the house when he crossed an old laundry that was in front of a pizza store; or that in the corner of the street it was a store where Brittany would buy all her candies and magazines. Another hint that help Rory orientate him it was his neighbor house; it was pink with a green roof. Rory tried to explain it to Cameron but by the way he looked now Rory imagined he hadn´t been specific enough.

"Do you want me to repeat everything?" Cameron shook his head.

"No, I know the street." Cameron rubbed his neck uncomfortable. "I think I live in the same street."

Rory smiled and jumped happily. Maybe Cameron hadn´t his car that day but he definitively owned one. He had seen him leaving school in an old green Chevrolet and also, Hanna had mentioned it last week. If they lived in the same street maybe Cameron could take him to school. Cameron looked at the younger boy jumping up and down intrigued. Why was he so excited about chairing street?

"You have a car, don´t you?" asked Rory trying to make the proposal a little bit less harsh. Cameron got what he wanted to ask him immediately.

"Don´t you even think" warned Cameron and he started to walk down the street again followed, again, by Rory.

"Come on, I promise I am a responsible person and you will never be late." Cameron buffed and kept walking on straight line as he listened to Rory´s explanation. He really liked to talk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally got to their own house Cameron noticed that they lived just in front of each other.

"So are you going to take me to school?"

"No."

"Then I might keep explaining to you all the pros of YOU helping ME."

Cameron was fast and just seconds before Rory started again with his speech he covered the younger´s mouth with his hand.

"If I take you to school, you promise never talk this much?" Rory nodded with his head. Cameron sighed and then let go Rory´s mouth.

"Come over my place at 6:45. If you are not here I will leave you." Rory smiled widely. Not that he didn´t like Brittany driving him to school; what bothered him was that they picked Santana up first. "I´m serious, I am like a clock, I can´t never be late."

"I would have never imagined that." said sarcastic Rory. He was about to enter to the front garden of the Pierce when Cameron´s voice stopped him.

"Rory, why are you always smiling?" Rory raised his shoulders unaware of the reason. He just liked smiling.

"I think people like watching other people smile." It wasn´t a real reason but that was the best he could think. "What it's the point of living with an angry grin when you can smile to the world?"

Cameron nodded and then waved goodbye to Rory.

"Why are you angry?"

Cameron was surprised with the question. Was that the impression he had given Rory?

"I am not angry."

"Then, why are you sarcastic all the time and you never smile? You don´t like me?"

Cameron was about to answer something like; _I smile _or _I am a very joyful person, _but then he realized he didn´t remembered the last time he had laughed with Marissa or any of his friends.

"I don´t know."

Rory faked a smile. He had thought about it before, the possibility of Cameron not liking him a lot but it was different from thinking than to know it.

"See you tomorrow." Rory entered to the garden and ran into the house not looking back leaving Cameron alone in the street deep in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before I leave I want to ask your opinion (in this kind of fics, I think it´s important to know everyones opinion) What couple do you prefer?: <strong>_

_**a)Cameron and Rory**_

_**b)Rory with **McKynleigh( Mickey)****_

_****I will also thank you deeply if you comment and give me your vote :3****_


	4. Changes

_**Sorry for the delay of the chapter but I had exams this past week and I was soo stressed out I couldn´t even managed to write anything in 5 days. But here is the newest and now that I am in winter vacation I hope to update sooner...Leave your reviews and comments as always and...enjoy the show**_

* * *

><p><em>We are...changes<em>

Rory pressed the door bell three times and then he waited patient. The Mitchell's house wasn´t really big but it looked just the way Rory had imagined an American house. It was perfectly painted and in the front garden the grass grew green and shinny; in the back he could see an enormous tree and in the front they had a greeting rug. He wondered if the inside of the house was the same as the ones on TV shows.

He peeked over his clock and read the hour, 6:44, he was in time. He looked over the door and leaned on it impatient, Cameron wouldn´t last much longer but he felt still tired. He hadn´t had a lot of sleep last night all because he was working on some songs he thought they might use to practice. He closed his eyes and then he tried to relax and remember all the things to do for that day. Maybe he was too concentrated about his thoughts that when Cameron opened the door he fell on his back hardly.

"Auu." He complained as he saw how Cameron stared at him with a curios look.

"So you are also a punctual person." Rory smiled slightly and then he stood up from the floor.

"Good morning Cameron. Ready for school?"

Cameron nodded but then he realized what Rory was wearing; a yellow shirt with some skinny brown jeans. Cameron sighed and then looked again over Rory to grade it; not that he was homophobic but Rory´s outfit wasn´t "manly" at all.

"I think you should change." proposed Cameron as he started walking over his car. Rory just stood there just trying to find a relation between of what he had said and what Cameron had answered back.

"Why would I do that?" Rory ran over Cameron and stopped him from opening his door. "You are not planning on leaving me, right?"

Cameron raised his eye brown shocked, that would had been a good idea.

"No, it´s just that I don´t think you want to be _misunderstood." _Cameron moved his finger in quotes marks trying to make more evident what he wanted to say. Rory looked up like if he was trying to find an answer for that but when he looked again at Cameron the older one knew he hadn´t got it. "They might think you are Blaine´s competence?" tried again Cameron with the same result. Dam it, now he understood why Rory was never angry about his sarcasm; maybe he wasn´t even able to understand it. "With those jeans and the color of the shirt they are going to think you are form the other side."

"Well I am." Cameron jumped surprised, was he serious? "I mean, I am form another continent in the other side of the planet."

Cameron hit his head exasperated. Why was so hard for Rory to understand what he wanted to say?

"Forget about it, just go to your house and change for something more normal!" Cameron pointed toward the house and then to his own clothing's. Rory couldn´t help to laugh.

"Like a nerdy gleeky?" joked Rory.

"Hey, this might look nerdy but I´m nothing "Glee" anything" Cameron sounded offended, Rory laughed a little bit more.

"Why do you hate them so much? At least I have a good reason and even though I don´t hate them. Why you do?"

Cameron rubbed his head uncomfortable, they were running late for school and he hated the simple idea of running late to his first period.

"You know what? Let´s go both to your house and I will help you to fix yourself." Cameron closed the door of his car and crossed the street almost running. Rory still laughing followed him and then opened the door to let Cameron pass to the house.

"Where is your room?" Rory pointed upstairs and Cameron ran upstairs hoping he wouldn´t enter to Brittany´s room instead of his.

But when he got upstairs he found pretty easy finding Rory´s room. It was the one without kitten and flowers stickers. He waited for Rory in front of the door aware that maybe he had entered to the house almost without permission but entering to a stranger´s room was another deal. It would be like breaking the line of intimacy between him and Rory. When Rory got to the second floor he was surprised to see Cameron waiting in the corridor.

"I thought you were already throwing half on my closet to the trash."

Cameron didn´t answer, he just stepped back and let Rory enter first to the room.

When they were finally inside the room Cameron was surprised of the mess. Everything was in the floor including some sheets of songs, magazines and clothing. He tried to ignore the mess in the room and went straight to the closet where he found plenty of clothes, most of them the kind of clothes Rory needed to get rid of.

"Did your parents gave you enough money?" he asked as he started throwing some green and brown jeans.

"Kind of but I can ask them for more anytime."

"Cool because you are going to get new clothes." Cameron now was checking the shirts; some of them were decent but when he saw ones with bottoms on the sleeves and maybe too tight he also threw them to the floor. He found lost of jackets and simple shirts that was amazed Rory never used. He selected a blue shirt with bottoms on the front and some old jeans he found. He passed them to Rory that barely cached them. Cameron noticed that the boy wasn´t that coordinated after all. He turned around and took some converse he found on the corner of the closet and then he also threw them toward Rory that kept static with the stuff on his hands.

"What are you waiting for? We are late." demanded Cameron as he kept inspecting the room.

"You to leave."

"You have nothing I haven´t seen before."

Rory sighed and he started taking off his clothes; Cameron sat on the bed and forced himself to look away. He just wanted to leave so maybe his presence in the room would hurry up the younger guy. He tried really hard but a peek wouldn´t hurt anybody. He didn´t moved his head but when his eyes landed over Rory he couldn´t help to blush as well. Rory was now putting the jeans on shirtless. His skin was pale and his body, not so worked on, wasn´t as thin as Cameron but not fat. He tried to look away again but he couldn´t, he was just too cute. He hadn´t the body ir the face of a guy of his age what made him even more adorable. Now Cameron understood why every fell for him.

"I´m ready." announced Rory unaware of Cameron´s stare.

"Not quite yet."

Cameron stood up from the bed and rubbed his fingers through Rory´s hair. The younger one lowered his gaze and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. Cameron messed it up and tried to give it less volume and high. Suddenly he started at Rory´s metallic eyes. Even though they were shadowed by his long eyelashes they were so deep and blue…

"What; does my eyes are also wrong?" asked Rory a little bit upset by now of Cameron´s comments about his clothes.

"Not at all." Cameron moved his hand from his hair and made Damian look up. "They are really…" Rory was starting to smile at the comment but Cameron immediately rejected the comment and changed it for something more sarcastic. "They…they would look better if you had a darker color of hair."

"I am sorry?"

"Yeah, I think that if you used a darker color of brown your eyes would look bigger and your vampire tone of skin would look even paler." Rory groaned and then stepped back a little bit uncomfortable. "Look is late; we should get going; ready?" Rory nodded and Cameron left the room almost running thinking that Rory was behind him. Instead of that, Rory stayed on his room staring at himself in the mirror.

"A darker color?" asked himself as he touched his hair and stared at him. He was changing his kind of dressing and also he was getting friends; maybe changes weren´t that bad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Next day.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Rory entered to the lunch room with some sun glasses on and some clothes Bryce and Cameron had helped him to select. Some girls turned around to see him better and he was able to hear some sighs following his way through the crowd until his now usual sitting place. '_Walk with your head up and feel bad ass' _had advised Brittany the night before when she had painted his hair some darker tones. HE was trying but he considered himself as a timid kind of guy so the sun glasses had a double porpoise; make him look cool and not let everyone see how uncomfortable he felt.

"Who is the new rock star?" laughed Emily as she checked over Damian´s newest outfit. Rory smiled and sat between Cameron and Mickey.

"Damian you look completely awesome." said Mickey as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. Damian thanked her and then he took off his glasses; it was almost impossible for him to see with those things.

"And your eyes look so much bigger!" Ellis almost screamed making Rory a little bit more insecure. He had noticed that this morning when he checked the final result of his experiment. He liked the way he looked, maybe his eyes did look even bigger and bluer but his skin looked normal; unlike Cameron had predicted.

"So what are we going to do about our lack of people?" suddenly changed the conversation Cameron.

He had thought that Rory´s change of hair would make him look funny or silly; instead of that he looked cooler and more handsome. _'What did I just said?' _He screamed at himself inside his head

Rory took a big breath and then he started eating his food. He was concerned about that issue and, in fact, he had stood late because he had been searching for thru le for the Glee competitions. To be in them you needed at least 12 singers; they only had 10.

"What about auditions?" proposed Hanna with her same cheery attitude; Rory shook his head in a negative way. It was almost impossible for them to be like a "wanting join" group. After all, there were also New Directions and Trouble notes, each one with awesome teachers and also some previous history.

"Then how are going to get more people?" said Bryce exasperated.

"We need to get people like us." Marissa´s voice sounded so low that almost no one heard her.

"What do you mean by _us_?" Emily tried not to sound too rude but she was upset by the comment. For her it had sounded like an insult.

"She means someone that is as lonely and friendless like we were before." explained Samuel as he gave Marissa a comforting smile that she responded with a tiny smile.

Suddenly Rory was able to hear some splashing sound and then some gasps. He turned around worried that someone of the Glee club had been slushied but instead of that he found a pretty girl standing in front of a table with her food in a carol and the drink on her face. She didn´t moved or screamed, she just stood there with her eyes closed and still holding her food. Her hair and face was painted with red while her black and white dress seemed ruined.

The silence stood some more seconds but then it was followed by the laughter of the full school.

"We hope we were clear enough Harmony. We don´t want you here so now leave." screamed a guy as he threw the girl the empty container of the slushy. It bounced over the girls head and then it felt to the floor at the same time her food. The girl covered her face and started sobbing but she still didn´t moved. She was freezing but she wasn´t shaking because of the coldness of the drink.

"Poor girl." sighed Ellis resigned, she had been slushied before and she knew that it wasn´t cool.

"She is Harmony, her aspirations are to be musical actress and she is fighting for a scholarship on Ney York. I have heard she is way better than Rachel but as her, she is a little bit of a diva." Mickey sounded like a computer when she talked about stuff she had heard and was trying to remember. Rory was still amazed by her memory.

"I don´t care if she is Chinese, no one deserves to be treated like that." Said Rory as he stood up from his chair and took off his jacket.

"Did you felt like a déjà vu?" teased Cameron but this time Rory ignored him and walked over the crying girl.

He knew what was like to be kicked out of a group but at least the Glee club had been classy and had made it in private. The girl, besides being kicked out, she was ridiculed in front of the whole high school. When he got to her and out the jacket on her she raised her eyes and looked over Rory with terrified eyes. They were green and bright even though her makeup was ruined.

"Are you okay?" he asked her trying to sound warm and comforting. The girl nodded and closed the jacket across her chest. Rory out his arm over her shoulders and helped her get to his table where everyone where staring at him with shocked eyes. He didn´t even knew the girl and he was ruining his jacket with slushy for her. Mickey couldn´t help to sighed by the thought of how he kind of looked like the prince charming from Cinderella.

"You have it really bad for the boy." whispered Bryce at Mickey´s ear.

"I don´t; I was just thinking how romantic it looked." half lied the girl.

"Yeah, being half freeze with slushy in the middle of the lunchroom must one of the top romantic places in the world." joked Matheus but shut up by Ellis´ fist against his arm.

Rory got to the table and before offering a chair to Harmony he presented her with everyone. Most of them said hi to her in the most friendly way possible, Cameron stood silent as normal.

"Hello guys, she is Harmony. She is going to sit today with us and _Cameron; _I want everyone, _Cameron, _to be nice to her and not to say anything sarcastic or negative _Cameron." _said Rory making an emphasis every time he said Cameron´s name.

"As always, hilarious." joked sarcastic the older one as he returned to his food.

"And you as always, the spirit of the party." Rory sat next to Harmony and he offered her his sandwich and pudding aware she had lost her food minutes ago.

"And I still can´t believe you share ride to school!" exclaimed Hanna trying to make the atmosphere less tense. It worked because everyone laughed, even Harmony that had half of Rory´s lunch on her mouth.


	5. intruders and liars

_We are ... intruders and liars_

"I am going to kill her!" Alex heard some screams above his earphones. Even though he was listening to the newest hit of Lady Gaga he was able to hear a girl´s voice coming from the old building. He stood silent in front of the place noticing it oldness of it. He took of his earphones and waited for a new sign of live inside the place.

"Emily let go off her!" the second voice seemed of a voice of a guy. Alex was shocked; he would have never guessed there were actually people living in there. He walked over it and tried to find a doorbell. He totally was going to write about that in the school news paper. He didn´t find any so he just knocked noisily so someone could answer his questions. He waited some seconds and then knocked again. He heard some more voices but there were so low that he wasn't able to understand what they were saying.

"Is someone there?" he screamed at the top of his lungs but no one answered. He waited some more minutes and he was about to leave the place when he heard some music. It was like a remix of a song he thought was name Ice ice baby but the other lyrics he didn´t knew from where they were.

Alex leaned on the door to hear better but the door opened and he felt to the floor. When the door crushed against the wall the roof shook and some dust fell over Alex. Suddenly the music stopped and Alex was able to hear plenty of footsteps running down the stairs. He stood up and tried to run away but it was too late.

"SPY!" screamed Harmony as she ran toward Alex and jumped over him. Alex fell to the floor with harmony in his back and then all the girls were sitting on his back making impossible for him to move.

"I´m not a spy, I swear." Tried to defend himself, he was getting out o breath.

"Of course you are; I have read your column on the school paper." said Ellis still on his back.

"Do you read my column?" asked Alex shocked and flattered at the same time.

"Don´t change the subject, for whom you work from and since when you know you are here?" demanded Emily as she pressed Alex back with her elbow.

"I work for nobody. I heard some screams and then some music and I was surprised someone was living here. I wanted to make you an interview."

"We don´t live here." pointed out Samuel.

"Girls, let him go I think his face is turning purple." Rory had noticed how the guy was having a bad time trying to get some ear under the whole bunch of girls. Everyone stood up and Alex was able to stand up and catch some air. Alex was surprised how everyone had obey the rish guy even though he seemed to be one of the youngest of the group. "Now returning to the point; what are we going to do about you?"

Alex now got it; he was the leader of those kids.

"Who are you?" Alex started at Rory and then reformulated his question. "What are you?"

"We are the…" Mickey was going to burst out the truth but Cameron was able to cover her mouth just in time. They needed to keep on the anonymity until they had something to really show. Like a choreography or a real performance.

"What?" Alex was really curious. How important could it be this secret? He said it in a way that he only knew. In a note so high he could have been mistaken by a girl.

Everyone stood silent and looked over him amazed. Alex was flattered by the amazed looks by the other teens. It seemed pretty evident they had never heard someone with the ability of talk in so high notes. If they only knew how he could sing. Well one of them knew.

"Say that again." ordered Cameron. Because of his _musical talent_ he was able to know who was able to sing or who wasn´t only by hearing them talk. And by only hearing that kid he knew that he was able to sing. And he was able to sing pretty well. "I mean, sing something in that tone."

Alex smiled and obeyed. He liked the attention, being observed by other people was amazing. And it was much better if they looked at him with such amazed looks. It made him feel special. When he finished he was surrounded by claps.

"Now are you going to tell me who you are?" asked again Alex and this time the "leader" with blue eyes smiled at him.

"I have a better proposal. What would you think about joining?"

"Joining what?" Alex was getting sick of all that mystery, but Mickey cleared everything up just seconds later.

"To the new chorus group that will kick New directions´ and the trouble tones´ asses."

* * *

><p>Cameron parked his car in front of his car as he tried to stop listening to Rory´s monologue. He hadn´t stopped talking about how great was going to be having Alex on the team and how exited was about Matheus newest remix. He turned off the car and waited for Rory to step out of it. That didn´t happened.<p>

"Rory, could you please stop smiling and get out of my car?"

"Sorry, I didn´t noticed we were here already. It´s that I am so excited about Alex…" started all over again Rory by Cameron´s bad luck.

"Please, knock it off. I got it, you like Alex. Now out of my car!" ordered Cameron as he opened Rory´s door and tried to push him out of the car. Rory laughed as if he thought that Cameron was playing around. "Seriously; what I need to do to make you stop smiling?"

"You are not going to make me feel sad, not today at least." Rory managed to stay inside the car and after some more pushes Cameron declined and stopped trying to push Rory out of the car. "But how did you guessed about Alex?"

"I don´t know. I just knew." accepted Cameron. "It is just something that I am able to do. Like playing instruments, singing and writing songs."

"But you have never shown us any of those songs." pointed out Rory. Cameron bit his lip aware that he had burst out something he had worked so hard to keep as a secret. He didn´t like to play his own songs. Singing them to other people would be like opening his heart tot eh world. It would make him vulnerable…weak. "Would you show one to me one day?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. Maybe he could write a song for the group; a neutral and simple song that had nothing to do with what was going on in his mind and heart. Rory waited praying in his mind for Cameron to say yes. He would never admit it no anyone but having Cameron was a big advantage over the other teams. Plus he liked the guy.

"I think I could. If you just let me finish it." said Cameron after a long wait. Rory´s face light up.

"Seriously? That would be so cool." Rory sounded like a little boy that had just figured out he was going to a trip to Disneyworld. Cameron smiled at him and unconsciously he rubbed his fingers through Rory´s darker hair. He liked the new color. He liked him.

Cameron forgot all about his sarcastic comments and for the first time in a long time he didn´t feel mad or sad. Maybe he wasn´t happy either but he felt in peace. He felt cool and for a weird reason that usually happened when he was around…

"Rory?" he said out loud making the younger one blink confused.

Suddenly a knock on Cameron´s window made him remember his roll and his attitude. Cameron let go Rory and tried to clear of his thought by closing his eyes for some seconds. The, he turned his face around and faced his dad that was looking inside the car with a serious look. Cameron shivered and also Rory. That man was even taller than Cameron but un like the younger one, the old man looked pretty strong.

"Hey dad." said Cameron as he stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Rory also stepped out and closed his door but as silent as he could. He felt intimidated by the old man.

"Thanks for the ride Cam. See you tomorrow." Rory wasn´t the kind of guy that would run away but, damn it, that man had something. Something bad. He turned around and started walking toward the Pierce house without looking back.

"What is that Cameron?" asked the old man with a grin in his face as he pointed toward the back seat of the car.

Rory stopped in the middle of the front garden and looked over his back think he might had forgotten a book or a music sheet. Cameron turned around scared; he was pretty aware of what was his father talking about; his guitar.

"That?" Cameron was getting nervous and Rory kept looking for something that he hadn´t left behind. "It is just."

"It is not yours; right?" asked the old man in a low voice. Cameron was starting to sweat and he was afraid that if he didn´t acted quick his dad would know he was trying to lie.

"No! Of course not, it is Rory´s." Cameron opened the car and took his baby out of the car. "RORY!"

The Irish guy turned around to see Cameron as he heard his name. Now he was pretty sure he was missing something, the only problem was that he didn´t knew what.

"You forgot your guitar." Cameron ran toward the Pierce house and handed Rory the guitar. Rory took it but gave Cameron a confused look. It wasn´t his guitar; it was Cameron´s.

"I don´t quite get it Cam." Rory was about to give it back to Cameron when the other one stopped him.

"Just take it to your place tonight and give it to me in the morning." whispered Cameron in a pledging way. Rory nodded and then decided to keep the play going.

"Thank you Cam. I don´t know what I was thinking." Cameron smiled at him and was about to leave the garden when he remembered something important.

"Just one more thing; Don´t tell me Cam."

"If you want me to keep your guitar I will." Rory smiled over Cameron as he tried to make him mad. Cameron buffed angry by being blackmailed by someone unable to get sarcasm but he still didn´t say anything else. He just walked out of the house and entered to his followed by his dad.

* * *

><p>"Is that your new guitar?" asked Brittany as she pointed toward the guitar.<p>

Brittany, her mom and Rory were watching the T. the living room in an almost poetic way. Rory was surprised to hear Britt voice but he was grateful, he was getting sleepy by watching the screen.

"No, it is Cameron´s." said Rory half sleep.

"So he got a new guitar?" said the girl excited.

"I don´t know if it´s new." Rory hadn´t thought about it but the instrument looked pretty new and even thought he didn´t knew how to play it he had seen Cameron playing it and he never took a long time tuning it.

"No, it is new. Three months ago his dad broke the old one and threw it to the trash can." Rory jumped when he heard that. Why would his dad ever do that? AS far as he knew Cameron music was the most important thing in his life.

"DO you know why did he do that?" Brittany raised her shoulders and leaned her head a side. Rory nodded and thought about it for a moment. He would ask Cameron in the morning.

"Cameron´s dad doesn´t like his son to practice music." said Brittany´s mom as she needle Brittany´s cheerios uniform. She hadn´t looked up in the whole hour but she had heard the teenagers conversation.

"Why?" Rory asked again surprised. Cameron had a natural talent. His father should feel proud of him and encourage him to make this talent grow. Not the opposite.

"He thinks is a waste of time." Finally the lady looked up and left the uniform aside. "He has never let the poor kid practice or even sing. When he told his dad he wanted to audition for the Glee club we were able to hear his screams in here."

"And when I got to glee he was always mean to me." added Brittany as she looked down. "I went to his house to tell him I was going to be a singer and he told me I was stupid."

Rory understood him; he would also be mean to someone that went to brag to your house she was able to do something you had forbidden. Even though Britt had innocent reasons Cameron was in his right to be mad. Now he understood why Cameron was also mean to him. He had been to Glee club. He felt jealous.

"Two years ago Cameron started working for a grocery store and he got money to buy his own instruments. But every time he bought one it would end up in the starch can." The voice of Brittany´s mom was full of sorrow and pity. It was evident she felt bad for Cameron. "It is pretty easy to guess why the kid is always sad."

Rory nodded and then he ran upstairs to his room with the guitar under his arm. Maybe he didn´t knew how to play the guitar but he was going to take good care of it. When he got to his room he took his cell phone and sent Cameron a message.

_R.-Hey; is everything okay? _

_C.- Sure, are you taking care of my guitar? _

_R.- of course. But was your dad mad? _

Rory waited for 5 minutes for a response that never came. After waiting enough time he left his cell phone over the table and walked over his window and looked over the street. Suddenly he raised his gaze and saw that Cameron was also on his window. He was sitting next to window and he was writing something on a notebook. Rory opened his own window and tried to look better. Now he was able to see that Cameron was crying.

The younger one bit his lip and kept staring at him. He didn´t like to see people sad and Cameron mostly. He had such a beautiful smile. That night Rory promised himself never…Ever, making Cameron cry again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I tried to clear up why Cameron is such an ass to Rory in this fic. I know it´s kind of a twist in the story but I love drama na there will be even more...Keep commenting and see you next one :3<strong>_


	6. Vulnerable

_**So the reason I made this chapter is because two weeks ago my classroom and me made this exercise so I based some confessions and reactions to what happened in there. So maybe it´s a little bit sad and depressing but it is like my way of saying that everybody has problems. Everyone is scared of something or has a secret that no one knows. So this is for all my friends and classrooms mates that had always support me and had read all my stories. **_

* * *

><p><em>We are ...vulnerable <em>

"So guys, today we are not practicing any song or choreography." Said Harmony as she entered to the theater where 11 teenagers were already stretching and warming their vocals strings.

Cameron looked up from where he was tuning his guitar. Samuel and Emily groaned a little bit upset by the leading tone form the girl. Emily had made a point since day one, he didn´t like bossy girls so she didn´t like Harmony. Mickey, who was chatting with Rory, ignored the girl and Matheus; that was working on his computer did the same. Hanna and Marissa were also talking but the moment Harmony appeared they stopped and they payed attention to her without moving where they were already sitting. Both of the girls had red cheeks and also puffy eyes. The only ones that followed her were Ellis, Alex and Bryce.

"We are going to do an integration exercise." She said triumphant as she sit in the middle of the stage. Everyone stood quiet as they stared at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"What exercise?" asked Bryce interested. All the ideas the girl had always were good ideas on his point of view.

"A trust exercise; each of us is going to tell a secret. Something personal and very deep so we can know ourselves even better."

"What is that for?" asked Emily skeptical.

"So we can relate ourselves in a more intimate way. I did this in my previous chorus group."

"And see how it ended." said Cameron with his same acid tone of voice.

"Cameron knock it off!" snapped Marissa as she stood up from next to Hanna and sat next to Harmony in the middle of the stage. "I think is a good idea. No, everybody in a circle." She ordered; no one moved. "I SAID NOW!" this time everyone obeyed. Even Matheus that had been able to hear the last scream form Marissa threw his earphones.

Everyone stood silent waiting for the first one to say something. Harmony was the first one to start.

"I will tell mine first." She thought about it for a moment.

Rory didn't found that as a big secret, in fact, he found that pretty false. He knew that that couldn´t be her deepest secret. She was cheating. But even though he didn´t want to say that out loud, feared that if he did he would be the next one. He didn´t want to be the next one, no one wanted. Surprisingly Matheus was the next one to talk.

"My deepest secret is that I am adopted." Rory knew that was a secret. The exchange student looked over Matheus and found him looking straight at Harmony with a smile on his face. "Now that told a real secret, you, Harmony, have to give us your true secret." So after all Rory hadn't been the only one noticing the lack of honesty of the girl. Harmony struggled and after some seconds of thinking she burst out.

"Okay, you got me." She looked down and her cheeks turned red. "My deepest secret I think is that… I am dyslexic. Now who is next." rushed the girl as she tried to avoid questions.

"And what is the big deal about that?" asked Emily not convinced how that could be a deep secret or something bad.

"Well, what happens is that when you have this you mixed things up. And that includes that sometimes I am not able to dance correctly or I forget my lines on sketches." Emily kept looking at her not sure if she had understood the problem. "My chances to become a real performer are less. I may never get to a good art schools or a main role in a musical!" snapped Harmony exasperated.

Everyone stood silent not knowing what to say; Rory felt bad for the girl, Emily thought that again she was lying while the other just stood silent uncomfortable. Now no one was sure who would tell. Hanna looked around and then she raised her hand slowly as if she was asking for the word.

"I want to tell mine." she said not sure of how to say what she had in mind. "My deepest secret is that my boyfriend verbally abused me." Cameron looked up and stared over Hanna. He had known the guy; a horrible guy that used to tell the girl horrible insults and tried to make her feel less. He also remembered the day he had broke the guy´s nose.

"My deepest secret is..." Alex started talking almost in a whisper, like if he wasn´t sure what to say. "I am gay."

"My deepest secret is that…" Ellis didn´t give anyone the chance to recover from the shock. "My dad has another family in Florida; with another wife and kids. My mom found that last month and now he is living with them. " After she said everything she started crying. Matheus ran toward her and hugged her tightly. Rory knew he was getting closer to his turn. He didn´t knew what to say still.

"My secret is…" Mickey looked over Rory and stopped for a moment unsure. The guy smiled at the trying to give her the comfort he didn´t have for himself. The girl also smiled and then she took courage. "Me and my brother were kidnapped by one of my uncles when we were five." Rory looked over her shocked. "And my memory is like a curse in that sense because I can´t forget anything!" Bryce that was sitting next to her hugged her and kissed her in the hair. He knew that those memories were the cause of the nightmares of his twin nightmares; and like good twins, her pain was his pain.

"My secret is that I have an OCF." Bryce looked around and then he continued. "I recollect everything that I find so my room is a total mess. I am not able to trash anything and if Mickey tries to order my room I suffer a crisis." Mickey raised her face and then she kissed her twin´s cheek. Bryce smiled as he kept rubbing Mickey´s back. Rory noticed that after all maybe twins really had a secret connection.

"Well, my secret is that I might be bi…" said Emily trying to sound normal as if it wasn´t a big deal. Rory, as innocent as he was, wasn´t able to get what she wanted to say. Cameron groaned uncomfortable and Alex smiled at her almost in a comforting way.

"What does that mean?" asked Rory a little bit confused. Emily laughed loudly.

"It means I might like boys and girls." Rory blushed ashamed making Emily laugh even more.

Now the only ones left were Samuel, Marissa, Cameron and Damian. Samuel was biting his fingernail uncomfortable as he tried to avoid everyone gaze. Cameron was looking straight to the wall with empty and clod eyes. Damian was looking at everyone trying to read everyone's reaction to each confession. Marissa was just sobbing softly with her hair covering her face. The room was silent for some minutes as the others waited for the ones left. No one wanted to be pushy but now that they had started they thought it would be unfair if someone kept their secrets. Harmony, noticing the state of Marissa was even more curious about her secret.

"Marissa, has something to share?"

Hanna looked over her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Marissa nodded slowly and then as she cleaned her tears she looked up. "I will tell you but I want to be the last one."

"I want to tell you mine." started Samuel a little bit insecure. Rory was surprised; Samuel was the confident one. The younger guy wondered which his secret was. "I don´t want you guys to freak out and stop threatening normally, Okay?" Everyone nodded in response. The guy took a big breath and then he burst out. "I was hospitalized last year after I had an overdose."

Rory didn´t knew what to think anymore about this. Everyone was putting themselves in a very vulnerable situation and he didn´t want to collaborate anymore. He didn't want to be judge, he didn´t want to be exposed. He saw how Emily stood up from her seat and hugged her friend. That was a very common reaction in this exercise, he thought. Suddenly he thought about Cameron, what was he going to say? If he did said anything who would hug him? It would be wrong to hug him?

"Cameron where are you going?" asked Hanna shocked when she saw the taller guy standing up and heading to the door. Rory looked up and turned to see Cameron. He had also thought about the idea of leaving but he thought it would be rude to the other ones. The he thought that Cameron was rude and the reason why he was rude.

"I am not doing this." He said without stopping walking. Rory acted by reaction.

"If I tell my secret would you do the same?" Cameron stopped but still didn´t looked back. Rory waited for a response but the moment he realized Cameron wasn´t answering he decided to just go for it; only facing to Cameron he told his deepest secret. "My dad used to hit me."

He heard some gasp around him but he didn't payed attention. Cameron didn´t turn around but Rory was able to guess that he had made click with Cameron. Now, they weren´t as different as they thought.

"Everyone has problems, I don´t need to worry about the other´s while I can´t deal with my owns." he said as cold as he could. He didn´t turn around, he didn´t add anything else. He just stepped out of the room. Rory suddenly felt how a tear travelled down his cheek. He hadn't been able to control it but then he kept his composure. Months ago he had promised himself never cry for his father again. But then he realized he wasn´t crying for his father, he was crying for Cameron.

"Cameron wait!" shouted Harmony as she ran behind Cameron. Rory watched her leave thinking what would have been if he had been the one persecuting Cameron.

"I think it´s my turn." said Marissa as she cleaned more tears. Rory looked over the circle again and he payed attention to the girl. She looked so tiny and heartbroken that Rory found hard not to start crying again. "Well, you all remember that last week I missed school? And then yesterday I was absent again?" Rory looked over Marissa and then to Hanna; he guessed she must already know the secret. "I went to the doctor because I found some bruises several weeks ago, and I knew I hadn't hit with anything so my mom took me to the oncologist and he made me some test. And yesterday he called me to pick them up and they said…" Rory covered his mouth shocked; he knew where she was going. The girl let some tears fall and after she controlled her sobbing she finished. "I have leukemia."

* * *

><p>"Cameron, please, don´t leave." Cameron didn´t stopped even though he had already heard Harmony. He didn´t want to talk to anybody. He almost ran to his car and then he threw his guitar on the back seat. He sighed<p>

He could hear Harmony´s steps approaching him but he didn't turn around. Even though, he didn´t entered to the car. He just waited.

"Cameron, look at me." ordered the girl as she stood in front of him. Cameron didn´t raised his gaze; he just stood watching his feet uncomfortable. "You don´t have to be scared, we all have problems like you said and this exercise is to make us more like a family." Cameron looked up and started fiddling with his hair uncomfortable. "What are you so scared of?"

"I don´t want to talk about it."

Harmony nodded and thought about it for a moment. Maybe she needed to be more intimate with Cameron to gain his trust. And plus that, she missed having a boyfriend. She smiled and then she slowly held Cameron´s hand.

"What if we change the subject and so the place?" proposed the girl with a flirty way. Cameron blushed instantly by the touch but he didn´t pull his hand away. Harmony knew she had hooked him."What about the coffee shop and after that to my place?"

"Since when are you so interested in me?" asked Cameron a little bit shocked by the proposal of the girl.

"I think since the moment I heard you sing." She was serious, she liked the guy, maybe not like a boyfriend but she would get to that at one moment or another. She knew that you can learn to love someone; she had done it plenty of times. "You are special Cameron. I know plenty of people had already told you that but, I am different."

Cameron smiled and laughed nervously. He started over the girl and appreciated how beautiful she was. Maybe he hadn´t thought about her in that way but things could work out. He had never had a real girlfriend so that could be a good experiment.

"You are different." she added as she walked closer to Cameron. The guy wondered what would be like kissing that girl. Would he be the dominant or she?

"What if we skip the coffee and we go directly to your place?"

Cameron took Harmony by her waist and pulled her closer. The girl smiled and then he stole him a small kiss in the lips.

"That is a deal."

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting on the entrance of the old building counting the few coins he had in his backpack. Cameron had already left and now he hadn´t enough money for the bus. In his mind he was staving knives in Cameron´s back.<p>

"Rory, are you still here?" asked Mickey as she sat next to the guy. Everyone had already left. Marissa was too upset and even though Samuel had proposed her to ride her home she rejected him and had called her mom.

Rory looked up surprised; Mickey had left five minutes ago with her brother. What was she doing there?

"Yeah, Cameron left me and now I have to walk home." He said as he dropped the change again in his back. He wasn´t bothered by the fact of walking, he was bothered that Cameron had left him. "But what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my bag." lied the girl. She wanted to return so she would make sure Rory was okay. She was worried for him since he had seen him crying after he said his confession. And also, she was bothered by the fact that they had left him alone just an hour before dawn. "But what if I take you home?"

"Is Bryce okay with it?" asked Rory, Mickey giggled nervously.

"I stole his car when we got home. Come with me."

Rory smiled and then he followed the girl to the black car.

"So I didn´t knew you drive." commented Rory after some minutes of uncomfortable silence. Mickey smiled but she didn´t moved the eyes from the road.

"I learned from a DVD that my mom was learning. I remembered all the steps and one night I stole the car to pick up Bryce. He was so mad at me because he thought he was dangerous that this si the first time I use the car since then. " Rory laughed and Mickey did the same. "But I wanted to ask you something if you don´t mind."

"Hit me your best shot."

"This is the first time you talk about your dad?"

Rory kept silent for a second thinking what to answer. In fact, this was the first time. In Ireland his mom had forbidden him to talk to anybody about his situation and not even his other relatives knew.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Not even the police?" Rory shock his head in response. "Why?"

"I think because the moment you tell about the abuse it becomes real." Mickey blinked confused. "While you keep silent you are able to just ignore it."

Mickey parked in front of Rory´s house and then she took her hand in a friendly way. "You know I am always available and you can talk to me."

Mickey leaned over Rory and their eyes met one second. Rory blushed and looked away. Mickey sighed and she turned the car on again. Rory was about to leave the car when his eyes caught something on Mickey's expression. It was something like sadness. He turned around and kissed her in the cheek.

"Thank you Mickey and…" he stopped for a moment. "…what if you give me your number?"

Mickey smiled and she hurried to take a pen and a paper from her bag.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So maybe I have shipped those two with some different girls but I promise this will end up Romeron. Keep reviewing and comenting<em>**


	7. Rolling Like Tables

Emily tried to ignore the talking behind her back. She really tired but, it was their fault for talking so near her.

"So are you excited for the mash off?" asked Rachel to Finn.

Emily was checking her stuff on her locker (that by the way it was only two lockers away from Finn´s) when she heard the conversation. They were talking about a competition with the trouble tones previous regionals.

"Yeah, since last time we didn´t finish to see who had gone." added Finn with low voice.

So that wasn´t the first time those two chorus group challenged each other. Maybe they had made it in private because she had never heard about any competition on the last weeks. Then an idea hit her mind. She smiled slightly and then she closed her locker hard enough to make th other two turn around and notice her presence. She hated that, to pass under the radar; that made her feel invisible.

"Hello guys." Rachel and Finn turned to see the girl with shocked looks. Rachel knew her; she used to sit with Rory and his new friends. She tried to think about her name but then she realized she had never talked to the girl, or neither of any of those guys. "I couldn´t help myself to listen about your chorus competition."

"Well is something only between chorus groups and we don´t want any audience." said Finn quickly a little bit annoyed of the fact that the girl had been listening to their conversation.

"No, don´t get me wrong. I don´t want to be there as audience, I want to ask you if some other group could join?"

"Are they competing in regionals?" asked Rachel now curios by the girl proposal. By what she knew there were only 3 sign up Glee clubs.

"Sure, right now they are filling the papers and they will be sent before this Friday…" said Emily trying to sound normal. She didn´t want to tell the seniors that she was part of that group.

"The dead line." Interrupted Finn as he remembered that their papers hadn´t been sent. He had forgotten about it, with all that Mercedes and Trouble tones that had disappeared from his mind. Now he had plenty of work to do with Mr. Shue.

"Yeah, this new group has everything already arranged; all they need is a debut." Emily now looked over Rachel and smiled over her. "So what do you think? Can you make them a space in your pre-competition?"

Rachel also smiled over the girl. That was perfect, now everyone would be able to know against who they were competing. "Of course they can join us. The mash off is this Thursday after school. You have to sing two or more songs in a remix and they need to be at least 3 singers."

"Don´t worry, they have already 12 singers." Emily was about to walk away when another idea hit her, what wouldn´t be best for their debut than singing in front of the whole school? "But I really want to see them as well as my friends. What if you make all this public?"

Rachel thought about it for a second and then she looked over Finn that was also analyzing the situation; maybe that wasn´t such a bad idea. He nodded and then Rachel looked over Emily that hadn´t lost her innocent smile.

"Okay, I will tell the principal to announce the mash off." The bell sang noisily announcing the students it was time for quit the chatting and get back to classes. "Tell that group to be ready because we are tough."

Emily tried to hide her giggle as she saw how Finn and Rachel walked away. "The same to you."

* * *

><p>"So that was New Directions." said the principal with his usual joyful and loud voice.<p>

Rory and the others ones were waiting for the turn on one side of the theater. New Directions made their last vow and then they ran out of the stage on the other side. They crowd were cheering them so loud that Rory couldn´t help to feel stage panic.

"I think this is a bad idea, a very very bad idea." said Ellis as she pushed the microphone against her chest, she was the presenter and she would have to talk in front of all those monsters.

They weren´t using the exact same outfit like the other groups. Everyone was using their normal clothes but now Rory felt that as a disadvantage. They didn´t look like a serious group. They looked just like some amateurs.

"And the next and final group are…" the principal stopped and after searching something in his paper he walked over Rory with a worried face. "What is the name of the group?"

Rory swallowed saliva nervous. He had forgotten about it, they hadn´t talked about it. He looked around and with his eyes he asked them for names. Everyone looked as confused and lost like he was feeling.

"We are the Underdogs." said Cameron almost shouting. There was no time for a change. The director presented them like that and it was time for them to perform.

"Are you ready?" asked Rory as he looked around a last time. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon to everyone. Today we changed some dynamics on the school." presented a short girl with a soft voice. Rachel at first thought she was about 12 years old but now that she looked at her more carefully she could tell she might be sophomore or a junior. "Today we, the Underdogs, are going to perform an original mash-up made by Matheus as our debut as a chorus group in this school. This is something we like to call Rolling like tables!" the girls said the last time almost in a scream and then she left the microphone on the base. The lights went down and then Cameron started playing the piano slowly.<p>

"_He could have it all_." sang Matheus as the light ´pointed toward him.

The auditorium was in a complete silence and the glee club was looking at their rivals with plain looks. They didn´t want to admit it but they were nervous. That was the first time they ever saw how they worked. Well they had an idea. The underdogs used actually their own instruments (Cameron at the electric piano, a girl named like the school played the guitar; a guy that Puck remained named Bryce was playing the drums and a boy with dreadlocks was playing a guitar with a microphone in front of him so that should meant he sang too.) Rachel had made her work searching for the group and she had only been able to found just about few of the performers. Suddenly her eyes caught Emily singing next to a red haired girl. Rachel groaned as she realized they had ended on the girl´s trap.

"_Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand." _on the back other students made the chorus softly. "_And you played it, to the beating." _

The piano stopped for a few seconds and the light went dead again. When the drums started sounding the all the lights were turned on again and now the glee club was able to see Rory in the middle of the stage in front of the microphone. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones to notice that Rory´s hair was darker and his way of dressing had went from "_ireshly" _to normal.

"_There is a fire starting in my heart" _sang Rory as he kept eye contact with the glee club members. He was surprised to see a new guy in Glee, he was blond and even if he was far Damian could help to notice how sexy was his mouth. "_Reaching a fever pitch and it´s breaking me out of the dark." _

Rachel noticed another change in Rory. Now he had a better vocal work and his singing was better. She asked herself if he had taken classes during his absence.

"_Finally I can see you crystal clean." _Rory said that part of the word with so determination that made the others shiver. They knew he was singing to them, and not in the good way. "_Go ahead and sell me out and I´ll lay your ship to bare." _Rory saw his ex-friends faces and he was glad of what he saw. Fear and surprise. Now he was better and stronger. In his mind he knew that the only cause of that were his new eleven friends. "_See while I leave with every piece of you. Don´t underestimate the things that I will do." _They would have never guesses the poor exchange student would kicked their ass so hard.

"_The scars of your love remind of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all." _sang Marissa as she walked over Damian and then faced the public. She reminded everything. Every time they would push her aside on the hallway... "_They keep me thinking we almost had it all." _...Every time some would call her loser or dump. "_The scars of your love they keep me breathless." _Every time they would kick her and his friends down just because the way they were. "_I can´t help feeling." _For a moment her illness was lost in her memory. There in the middle of the stage she felt strong.

_"We could had have it all!" _started singing a beautiful girl with green eyes and dark hair. Rachel gasped surprised when she remembered her. She was the girl that had made her and Kurt cry when they went to the committee. She remembered that night and also her voice; if that chorus group had her and Rory they were in big troubles. "_Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand. And you played it, to the beating." _Harmony didn´t saw any of her old group mates. She wished they had seen her; shinning as always singing the chorus of their awesome song.

"_Never mind I will find someone like you." _a Latin girl stepped into the scene with confidence followed by another guy with black skin and with an awesome outfit (at Kurt´s point of view.) "_I wish nothing for the best of you." _Emily felt for the first time visible. She felt like everyone was staring at her, admiring her; she just loved it.

"_Don´t forget me; I beg. I remember you said."_ the guy started singing in a higher note. Kurt and Rachel blinked by the fact he was being able to catch really high notes. Mercedes just smiled at her cousin and waved him from where she was sitting; next to the trouble tones.

"_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." _They sang together as they looked at each other eyes fiercely.

"_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead" _added the first little man as he crossed the stage with a sad look. Mr. Shue couldn´t help to notice that, beside using their voices and live music, they were using acting skills._ "I can´t keep up with your turning tables; under your thumb I can´t breathe." _And Matheus was a piece of actor.

"_So I won´t let you, close enough to hurt me" _This time Hanna and the little presenter where the ones singing. Hanna looked over Bryce to get confidence, the guy smiled at her and then she smiled at the public.

"_No I won´t ask you, you just desert me." _Elis walked over Matheus and stood next to him. Slowly she put her hand next to Matheus´ giving him the hint to hold it.

"_I can´t give you what you think you gave. It´s time to say goodbye to your turning tables." _Hanna´s voice was one of the sweetest of all the girls and her facial expressions were sweet and delicate as her voice.

"_There´s a fire staring in my heart" _sang Mickey and Bryce at the same time. Mickey was standing next to Samuel so she was able to catch the microphone while Hanna was holding Bryce´s microphone.

"_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _Samuel looked over the crowd with his steady look. Marissa couldn´t help to sighed when she saw him.

"_It´s time to say goodbye to your turning tables." _ended Cameron with his soft voice while Rory helped him to keep the microphone in place. Maybe they had enough microphones but neither of Cameron, Bryce or Mickey were able to sing because they hadn´t their hands free. "_to turning tables, ooooh." _Cameron let his hand slip from the piano and then he looked over Rory. He finally had made it. He had sung in front of the whole school and his father´s voice wasn´t bothering around anymore.

When the song ended there were some uncomfortable seconds of silence. The group looked over the crowd and Rory prayed in his mind for a reaction.

"Awesome!" screamed a guy everyone recognized as Jacob. After that first scream everyone cheered them and applauded at them. Everyone except New Directions. Elis took her microphone and ran toward the edge of the stage.

"Thank you guys and see you at regionals." She said still smiling. Everyone made a reverence and after that they ran out of the stage still listening to the applauds.

* * *

><p>"Rory you are a genius!" screamed Mickey as she hugged the younger guy. Rory hugged her back and kissed her cheek softly. Cameron looked over them and a wave of jealousy made him blush and turn away.<p>

"Of course not; we all did it." said Rory as a proud father. He was so happy to see everyone smiling that it almost hurt. "Cameron, thanks a lot for the name. You saved are asses."

"Of course I did." He said in his normal passive and emotionless tone of voice.

Suddenly Harmony appeared from behind and kissed Cameron roughly in the lips. Rory bit his lip and looked away uncomfortable. He didn´t know why but since Cameron and Harmony had started dating every time they kissed in front of him he felt sad and jealous. Of course there was Mickey but, he liked her as a friend. They had gone out a few times and they even had kisses but, it wasn´t what he expected. Maybe it sounded too cliché but he wanted firework and not just sparkles. The he remembered that Mickey was still next to him, observing him, wanting him. Rory looked over her and kissed her cheek softly. He wasn´t going to be able to lie to the girl for much longer. He knew that the most they spent together, the harder it would be for her. The only thing Rory didn´t know was that the girl already knew he wasn´t hers.

"We are awesome!" said Samuel as he hugged Marissa. The girl blushed so badly that all the girls laughed of her. "And you Marissa, you were extraordinary!"

"No you were, I loved how you played the guitar." She said timidly.

"Okay, what if we leave these two fighting of whom is more awesome and the rest of us go for a pizza?" proposer Hanna with a huge smile on her face. Everyone agreed and they all left to the pizza store. Bryce caught with her and pulled his arm on Hanna´s shoulders.

They walked out from the theater and headed to the parking lot when they were stopped by New Directions. Rory, that was next to Mickey and Samuel felt his knees weaken and a sudden wave of nervousness hit him.

"Great performance." said Quinn trying to sound cool.

"Thank you, we practiced." responded Samuel trying to sound condescending. He did not like them. Not after what they had done to Rory. New directions waited some more seconds like if they waited any of the underdogs to add something. In other words they expected them to tell them a complement.

"So, are you competing at regionals?" asked Tina trying to make the atmosphere a little bit less tense. She failed.

"Of course we are; I mean, there has to be at least one descent group representing our area." Harmony looked over Kurt and Rachel and gave them a sarcastic smile. They remembered her and, they didn´t like her. "No offense."

"I bet you have never been slushied." Puck took a step closer to her and growled at her face. Harmony took a step back and took Cameron by the arm. Puck laughed and then he returned to his own group.

Other seconds of uncomfortable silence. Rory kept his eyes low trying to avoid everyone´s looks. Emily was looking triumphant over Rachel that was looking at her with cold eyes. Samuel and Cameron looked over Finn and Puck with defiant looks while Harmony couldn´t help to notice that they didn´t have enough people. They were only nine while for regionals they needed at least 12 people. She pulled Cameron by the sleeve but the taller guy ignored her.

"So we think that is all. We just came to congratulate you and we will see you around." Finn gave everyone a last smile and then New Directions started walking inside the building. When they passed next to Rory no one gave him a second look. They just passed next to him like if he wasn´t there. Now he was able to understand the feeling of being invisible.

"That was awkward." Alex joked after the seniors were all gone. Everyone laughed and then they kept walking toward the exit. Harmony let go Cameron´s arm for the first time and ran toward Hanna. Since day one they had became good friends and she was of the few one sthat had started their high school in McKynleigh.

"What did he meant by Slushied?"

Hanna looked over Harmony with shocked eyes. She had been already slushied and she hadn´t been aware of it.

"It is when they throw you the slushy at your face. Like what they did you your ex-partners." Explained Hanna. Harmony nodded and kept silent for a few more seconds thinking.

"Do you think they are going to do that to us?" Hanna raised an eye brown confused. "I mean, do you think New Directions is going to slushy us?"

"I really hope they don´t."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So the song if you are interested in does exist, ypu can fing it like "<em>**_**Justin R, Michael H, Alex G - Rolling in the Deep / Someone Like You / Turning Tables" and it´s pretty cool. So now New Directions now they rivals and the was has begun and not only between groups. Love will be in the air in the following chapters and with some Drama and Tears on the way. I hope you liked the chapter and I would really love some reviews. **_


	8. The way I love you Part I

_We are...Confused_

Alex was sitting on the table working on his column of the newspaper. The deadline was almost there and he was out of inspiration. He needed something fresh and interesting. He needed a gossip. He tipped some words and then he erased them. He needed a break. He needed a distraction.

"Alex!" screamed the irish guy as he ran toward Alex. The writer sighed as he closed the computer. Maybe talking to the other boy brought him some fresh ideas.

"What´s up Rory?" asked Alex as he saw how Rory sat in front of him and left his back bag on the floor. Alex tried to smile at him but a headache was making the task a little bit too hard. He out two fingers in each side of his head and then he massage it.

"How did you found out?" asked abruptly the black haired guy. Alex laughed.

"Found out about what?"

"How did you found out you were gay?"

Alex´s laughter disappeared. Now he was looking at Rory with a concern grin. Was he really serious?

"I know I am going to regret asking this but…" Alex moved a little bit closer toward Rory and almost in a whisper he asked. "You think you are gay?"

Rory didn´t looked surprised. He didn´t looked ashamed or sad, he was just normal; like if the deal of his sexuality wasn´t a big deal. Or at least that was what he wanted to apparent.

"Well, I am not sure."

"You are dating a girl!" exclaimed Alex.

"I know, but at the same time I can´t stop thinking about someone." Rory paused and then he lowered his voice. "About a boy."

Alex gasped. Now because of that his column was completely out if his mind.

"Seriously? Who is it?" asked Alex more and more curious.

Rory groaned uncomfortable. He had searched for Alex for advice but he didn´t thought he would have to burst all the truth at once. After all, that was a big deal even though he wanted to appear like if it wasn´t.

"Answer my question first." demanded Rory.

Alex thought about it for a moment. That was a tricky question. He didn´t knew when or how it started. He felt like if he knew since the beginning.

"Well I don´t know, it is complicated you know. It is not something you know, is something you feel. It´s like when you are in love. You don´t know how or why it happened. You can´t explain it but you know you are in love. Did I make myself clear?"

Rory shocked his head. Not because he didn´t understood, it was that now he was confused.

"Is there anything you want to tell?"

Rory sighed and stood up from his place. He look terrified, unlike seconds ago he looked worried. Alex also stood up and waited for him to tell anything. He was too curious.

"Never mind, I have to do something. Thanks for the help."

Alex watched Rory run without looking back. He sat again and opened his computer again. Now he knew what was going to be his column about. After all talking with the foreign hadn´t been a waste of time.

"_Homosexuality in high school" _he read on the paper. "_By: Alex Newell"_

* * *

><p>He knocked the door three times and then he waited. His hands were sweaty and the bag that was carrying was becoming heavier and heavier second after second. He felt nervous, so nervous he thought he would throw up at any time. He felt like nothing was right. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty and maybe she wouldn´t like to see him. He gasped as he tried to decide if he should leave now that he had time. The sound of a door opening made him stay.<p>

"Samuel, it´s nice seeing you again." said a lady as she ran and hug the young boy.

"Nice seeing you too Mrs. Von Bleicken."

Sam entered to the house followed by Marissa´s mom. The house was impeccable; everything was in the exact place where it should be. Samuel felt out of place. He looked around and found plenty of flowers all over the kitchen and living room. He knew for what they were for. He wished he had brought flowers too.

"Is Marissa available?" he asked trying not to sound too pushy. He needed to give Marissa her homework. Lie, he wanted to see her. He wanted to hug her and…Maybe finally kiss her.

'_Horrible time to think about being something more; don´t you think' _told his inner him with an angry voice. He was right. The girl must be exhausted and scared.

"Sure, she is in her room watching T.V." she pointed toward the stairs. Samuel already knew the way.

He tried to keep the urge of running and he walked almost too slow on his point of view. He was kind of scared. Scared of how he would find the pretty girl. Scared she wouldn´t want to see him. Scared of not being able to help her or to not show pity. He knocked the white door three times. He liked that number. He waited not sure if he should just enter or to wait for permission.

"You have ice-cream?" sounded to voice from inside. Samuel blinked by hearing that. It was so out of line he thought for a moment his mind was tricking him.

"Well, I didn´t brought ice-cream but I have two snickers." he said nervously. Seconds of silence.

"Okay, you can come in." she agreed and then Samuel opened the door. He did it slowly as he tried to find the most believable smile. When he entered, he didn´t have to fake his smile anymore.

The room was how he reminded it; a complete mess unlike the rest of the house. The girl was sitting over her bed as she watched some soap on the TV and ate some pop-corns. Samuel thought that pop-corns and ice-cream was a weird combination.

"You are looking good." Was all that occurred him to say. The girl smiled at him as she turned off the TV.

Samuel sat next to her on the bed and after some seconds of nonsense chatting he gave the girl her homework. The girl peeked over it and; when she finally accepted she had no idea of what it was about she let Samuel explain it to her. They talked about the homework and an hour alter Marissa´s homework was already finished.

"You are an awesome teacher." She said as she threw the last notebook on the floor. She hated math.

"I don't think I am that good." He said trying to prevent the blush on his face.

"Hey, could you take me to the stylish tomorrow?" she asked abruptly. Samuel thought about if for a moment. He didn´t have anything the next day. The chorus group practice had been transferred until Marissa felt okay to return and for the first time in years he had no late papers to do.

"Sure, I could pick you after school. Are you going to try a new cut?"

"Yeah, I am planning something like bald."

Samuel almost chocked with the pop-corn. She couldn´t be serious!

"You can´t do that! I mean, don´t you think it is a little bit drastic?" Samuel couldn´t imagine Marissa with her long and red hair.

"I want to do it Samuel. Today after I showered I swear to you I could rip strands of hair out of my head. I don´t want to live that again. I prefer it all gone at once."

Samuel stood silent not sure of what to say.

"Toy know what; forget it." Marissa stood up from her bed and walked toward the window. Samuel opened his mouth trying to decide what to say or what to do. The girl looks so tiny and scared. He knew that the girl was scared to death even if she tried to appear the opposite.

"Does your mom knows about this?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"She is against it. That is why I am asking you." Marissa started fiddling with her hair when suddenly she pulled too hard. The hair landed on the floor slowly. Samuel bit his lip. Marissa shocked her head and then she let herself fall to the floor. Samuel ran toward her and held her tightly. It was too much. She was being too strong.

"I will take you if that is you want to do." He promised her even thought he didn´t felt sure about it. Marissa kept crying on the floor as she was held by Samuel´s arms.

* * *

><p>Mickey sat in front of Rory with her drink between her hands. The irish guy couldn´t look at her and that was driving her crazy. He looked so guilty, so lost…<p>

"What do you want to talk about Rory?" asked the girl as she tried to appear calm. She had read something in a psychology book. All Rory´s facial expression showed sadness and regret.

"You know you are a really great girl." He started not knowing where to start.

Mickey´s head was filled with movie scenes and cliché quotes. Those words were the exact same all the beautiful actor would tell the girl before leaving her. The girl gasped and looked away. She would never forget that day, that date; the last date.

"I am so sorry." said Rory as he tried to hold Mickey´s hands. The girl looked over him and smiled even though she could feel her eyes watering.

"For what?" she acted dump. It was easier to act like if she didn´t knew.

"For giving you hopes and then act like and ass." He admitted. Mickey tried to believe that, that he was a bad boy and he was a heartbreaker. But she knew that wasn´t the truth. He had never promised her anything. They had never been boyfriend and girlfriend. They just tried and they had failed. Life.

Then, if it was so easy and rational; why she couldn´t help to cry? "You are not an ass. You are the greatest guy I have ever met." She cleaned a tear that was about to fall and then she laughed. "And I am serious. If I had met a better I would remember." Rory didn´t laughed of the joke. He was too concerned about the tears the girl was trying to keep him to look at.

"No, don´t you see it. I am making you cry. Good guys don´t make beautiful girls cry!"

Mickey laughed and then two tears escaped. Rory cleaned one away.

"You are such a good guy that you gave me a chance." Mickey stood up and took her bag from the floor. Rory didn´t moved. He just observed the girl getting ready to leave. "I know you never wanted me in that way."

"But…"

"But you tried and that is something I will thank you all my life." Mickey sat on the chair that was next to Rory and held his hand between hers. "You are in love with someone else and I can see it miles away." Rory blushed instantly. The girl laughed and kissed the boy´s forehead. "See you at rehearsals."

She stood up again and walked toward a waitress. Rory took and big breath and then he ran toward the girl that was already paying her drink.

"Let me pay it." He offered as he took Mickey´s money from the girl and offered the waitress a 20 dollar bill.

"What a gentleman." whispered the waitress to Mickey. "Keep him close, there aren´t much left."

The girl smiled and looked over Rory with a curious look. That boy was really a gentleman. She was happy having him as a friend.

"Thank you Mr. Rory."

"You know who is it, right?" he asked abruptly the girl. Mickey blushed but then; she acted dump again.

"I have no idea who might be." She stopped for a second and then she opened the door. Before leaving she turned around to see Rory a last time. "But he or she has to be someone really special."

When Rory heard the door closing he let himself whisper. "He is."

* * *

><p>"Emily may I talk to you?" Cameron ran toward the Latina girl as she walked down the street.<p>

The girl turned around and search for Harmony. Lately everywhere you saw Cameron she was around making everyone´s environment a living hell.

"Yeah, sure." She finally answered as she realized Harmony wasn´t there. "What is it?"

Cameron followed her as he tried to think of the right words. He knew that Emily was a good listener and she hardly judged. But this was a delicate topic and he wasn´t sure how to aboard it.

Emily took a bottle of water from her bag and took a drink of it. She wasn´t sure of what Cameron wanted to talk about. Maybe it was about the club. Maybe he wanted girl advices to deal with Harmony. That would be interesting because not even she knew how to deal with the girl. Yes, she was an awesome singer and dancer. Yes, she was pretty much perfect with her green eyes and white skin. But there was something about her attitude that drove Emily crazy. After all, she hated divas.

"I think I might be gay!" Cameron burst out almost in a scream. Emily threw the water from her mouth in shock.

"Hold on, rewind and stop." She ordered as she stop the boy and pulled him closer. "Are you freaking serious?"

Cameron looked around and then he nodded with his head. Emily opened his mouth but then she shut it up again. She had been just about to scream all the bad words she knew in English and Spanish.

"Who? How? What?" she kept unable to think clearly. She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. She needed to breathe and think. She couldn´t say anything before that. She took some deeps breaths and when she felt like she was clear again she opened to see Cameron´s eyes.

"First of all, this is a really serious topic and you should not tell it just because." She explained. "Second, how did you got to that conclusion? I mean, you are dating a girl!"

"That is the point. I am not quite sure if I am gay, or straight or bisexual, like you."

"You like a guy?" asked Emily. Cameron nodded. "You like Harmony?" Cameron thought about it for a moment and then he shocked his head in a negative response. "Have you ever liked ANY girl?" Cameron shocked his head again. "Have you ever been with another boy?" Cameron shocked his head one last time. Emily nodded and then she kept walking. Cameron followed her.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should live a little bit more." Cameron didn´t find the joke pretty funny.

"Seriously."

Emily stopped and then she touched Cameron´s forehead with her finger. Cameron looked at what she was doing not sure what she was doing. Even though he kept quiet and static.

"That is something you have to find it by yourself." She finally said before leaving Cameron aloe with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So in this chapters I am going to play with some couples but mainly it is going to be more of Rameron...And also I would love to hear song sugestion, but ike really dancable that could dance with. Soo keep reviewing and promise, next chapter is coming sooner than what you imagine :D<em>**


	9. The way I Love you Part II

RORY´S POV

I couldn´t get his eyes from Marissa. It was so weird looking at her without her long and red hair. Maybe she was using those of colorful scarves over her head but still. It was weird. Marissa, that was previously talking to Samuel; turned around and caught me staring. She knew that would happen so she just smiled at him. I looked away ashamed.

"So which songs are we using?" asked Matheus as he looked around the room. In just seconds the room was filled with screams and voices. I looked around shocked. Everyone was talking at the same time as they proposed more and more songs.

"Knock it off!" screamed suddenly Cameron. I looked over him and noticed how he was now on the stage. I wondered how he had been able to move so fast. "We are going to do this calmly and in order." Harmony stood up about to say something. Cameron interrupted her before. "How many of you have a song in mind." Everyone raised his hand. Cameron sighed and then he rubbed his neck trying to think. I was glad he was taking charge of the problem.

"Let s put some things in order before." he said in a low voice. "We can have three songs so that means we are taking 3 people proposals."

"What if we make it by luck?" Hanna looked around asking for support. Almost every girl nodded. Harmony was recusant to the idea.

"I say no, what if the ones that are picked up select some crappy songs. I say, Rory, you and me, should select the songs." Harmony sounded mad. I wasn´t sure if it was just because she might not get the chance to pick up the song or the fact that Cameron had shut her up.

"I don´t want to select the song." said Cameron with a soft voice. I found that sad. Maybe he had some great ideas; after all, he was the musician genius.

"But how are we going to do it?" Mickey raised her hand a little bit nervous. I looked over Cameron again and waited for his response. That would be interesting.

"I know!" screamed Ellis all of the sudden. She stood up and ran toward her bag. " We are going to ct a white paper in 12. We are going to paint on three of them a red circle. After that we can put them in a hat and one by one are going to pick a paper. The ones that finish with the papers with the red circles decide the songs." She took a white paper form one of her notebooks and then she started cutting it in pieces. I found that a pretty good idea. And mostly it would be completely fair because the ones that ended selected would be just by luck.

"I want to go first!" I sighed as I saw how Harmony ran toward Ellis and helped her to roll the papers. She could be really hard to deal with some times. I was still surprised Cam would date with someone like her.

'_He should go out with someone more like me. After all we have lots in common.' _I thought a little bit annoyed. Seconds later I shocked the idea out of my heads for lots of reason. One, we didn´t have ANYTHING in common. Second, he was STRAIGHT, or in others words, not into guys. And in third one but most important, if I stole Harmony his boyfriend, she would surely kill me while I sleep. I laughed softly as I imagined the girl with a knife climbing up my window at night.

"Rory is your turn!" told me Mickey as she pulled my sleeve and lead me toward the hat were only two papers were left. I could see Harmony´s face full of sorrow, she had a white paper. Also I could see that Marissa was waving her paper with a little red point in the middle. I wondered how she was able to have so much energy even if she had her first quimio just three days ago. "Come on, pick one, there is another red point left." whispered Mickey at my ear.

"Who has the other one?"

"Matheus, what luck; don´t you think Ellis?" I noticed how the little girl blushed and looked away.

Mickey and I laughed of her reaction and then I took my paper. I didn´t opened, I wanted to wait for the last person to take the other piece. It was Cameron.

When he took the paper our eyes connected and somehow I knew he had the winning paper. I smiled over him and I was about to open my when he stopped me. He exchanged the papers and then he told me with a low voice. "Open it." He also knew which of those papers had the mark.

I unfolded it slowly and I wasn't surprised to found the red mark. What surprised me was to hear a sudden thunder. I jumped and look around. On the window I saw how some raindrops felt against the window and splashed over it.

"Yeah, the rain season started!" announced Hanna as she ran toward the window followed by mostly everyone. Harmony stood quiet as she looked around mad, Mickey stood by my side and Cameron in front of me but looking at the window too.

"What does she mean by rain season?" I wasn´t aware there was a special name for raining.

"It means all this week is going to be raining." Mickey explained to me. "Non-stopping."

I groaned; perfect time to have Cameron´s car on the mechanic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NORMAL POV

The building cracked like if it was about to fall down in pieces. The rain outside had gone from bad to worse and now it was dark outside and even darker inside the place. Rory was sitting in the middle of the stage as he looked over the only source of light in the room, Matheus´ laptop.

They were stuck. Only Bryce had a car and there wasn´t enough space to put everyone in side it. As always, Hanna had tried to show the bright side of the situation and she had proposed to make a sleepover party there for the night. Everyone had agreed and now there they were. Inside of an old building listening to music, singing and trying to ignore the leaks on the roof.

A thunder crossed the sky and Rory jumped scared, he hated storms. He hated the noise they made and he hated the fact they made him feel like a little kid. Around him were all the girls and Alex chatting about how their costumes should be. Regionals were almost a month away and even thought they had already their songs they needed a uniform. Another thunder and this time it was louder, Rory couldn´t help to scream scared.

"Kid are you okay?" asked Bryce as he sat next to Rory, the rest of the guys were in the basement trying to find candles and something to sleep on.

"Yeah, it´s just that I am a little bit cold and the noise took by undergirded." Bryce smiled at him not buying it. "Seriously, I am okay."

Bryce was going to add something else when the other guys returned. They had some old blankets and plenty of candles. Rory smiled at them and ran to help them to carry some of the blankets. They were full of dust and they smelled funny but they were warm enough and luckily they weren´t wet. Rory took half of what Cameron had and when he did their hands touched slightly. Rory blushed instantly but by only lowering his head he manage to hide it. Cameron didn´t noticed, as always. He didn´t thanked the help, as always and he ran toward Harmony to give her the best blanked as always.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Hanna as she started suiting the candles on a ceramic plate in a circular way so they would gave enough light as a lamp would give. Alex was helping her too.

Samuel ran toward the girl and put a blanket over her shoulders. "Marissa, you should put this on."

Since her hair was gone she had started using a hats and scarves to cover her head. Samuel had repeated her more than a hundred times she should get a wig but every time he mentioned the subject she would avoid it and then walk away. Samuel loved her straight but it was pretty evident the girl looked exhausted. She looked sick and weak even though she didn´t want to admit it. "It´s really cold and we don´t want you to get the flu. We have also already ordered some pizza so you don´t sleep with your stomach empty."

"Thank you Samuel." Marissa crossed the blanket over her chest and walked over the dish with candles. Samuel followed her and helped her sit down. "But I really doubt the pizza was only for me."

"Exactly our dear Watson." Said Matheus he closed his computer, it had already run out of battery and it would be useless until they got some electricity. "At the basement Cameron commented how hungry he was and I called the pizza store almost immediately. We ordered 5 big pizzas and don´t worry about the money because I know the guy that owns the pizza store and he is letting me pay him tomorrow." Everyone sighed relieved, they had no money with them and they were staring to get worried.

Rory sat next to Mickey and smiled over her. He was happy things hadn´t gone uncomfortable since the other night. He hated the fact he ah hurt the girl but he was relieved she had kept cool and they kept talking as always.

"So how wants to play some cards?" asked Emily as she took a bunch of poker cards out of her bag.

"Why do you have cards on your bag?" asked Harmony shocked. That girl was a piece of work, she had always something on her bag or a new story to tell. She was a pocket full of surprises.

"You want to play or not?"

Rory smiled for himself, the girls were never going to get a long but at least they didn´t want to kill each other all the time anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He kept his eyes wide open as he heard the noises form outside. The sound of the raindrops half realized him but the thunders kept him awake and alert. He hated it, it was almost 2 am in his clock and he was now worried the rain wouldn´t stop any time soon. Rory pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep but that stupid and childish fear. A thunder and this time Rory couldn´t take it anymore.

He looked around and tried to decide who to wake up. He didn´t want to be alone, he wanted to be next to someone and feel some human contact. He thought about Mickey first but then he thought it would give the girl false hopes for them being together. And plus that she was sleeping between her twin´s arms. Then it was Hanna, she was good friend of his but after overseeing a little bit closer he was able to see she was sleeping between Alex and Harmony. Samuel was sleeping next to Emily and Matheus and Ellis were sleeping together. Rory couldn´t help to smile over the couple, it was too obvious they were already on a relationship even thought they kept trying to deny it.

He hugged his knees and placed his jaw over his knees. The only one he had left was Cameron, but that wasn´t an option. Cameron kind of hated him and he would tell him some kind of sarcastic comment before telling him to go back to his place. He didn´t want to be humiliated. The last thunder was the louder of all of them.

"Oh my Gog." whispered Rory as he let some tears fall from his eyes. Now he was terrified.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron from behind him. Rory jumped and stood up scared, he hadn´t heard Cameron approaching him. Cameron turned on the light of his cell phone and pointed toward Rory. "Were you crying?"

"No…" said Rory as he cleaned his tears and looked away. Cameron opened his eye and gave the guy a look of _I am not buying it. _"Okay, I was but it is not important."

"Why were you crying?" Rory was about to answer when Cameron interrupted him. "Is he aware I am the only one that can mess with you?" Rory smile and covered his mouth trying to hide the giggle. "Seriously, why are you crying?"

"I am scared." accepted Rory feeling like a dork.

"Of dark?"

"Of the storms and the thunders." Cameron nodded and put a hand over Rory´s shoulder trying to make him feel better. "It may sound stupid but could you please stay with me? I mean, I just want someone to be near me so I don´t feel so…"

"Alone?" ended Cameron; Rory nodded ashamed. "I think I could do that." Rory couldn´t help to smile widely. "After all, my place is pretty cold."

Cameron walked over his stuff and then he picked up his bag pack and his blanket as silent as he could. Rory waited for him still sitting over his "_bed_". Cameron let the blanket fall to the floor next to Rory and then he sat over it. It was cold night and he was able to see each other´s breath. Rory looked over Cameron and then he leaned back. Having Cameron next to him was comfortable.

"Thank you Cam…" he said as he closed his eyes and covered himself with his jacket. Suddenly he felt how some arms covered him and pulled him. He looked over his shoulders and found Cameron´s face inched away from his. "Amm…Cameron?"

"You are shaking and it´s too cold for you too only cover yourself with your jacket." explained Cameron as he pulled Rory closer to him. Rory couldn´t help to blush as he felt how Cameron´s hand grabbed his waist in a soft way. In fact, all Cameron was soft and warm. "Are you feeling better?" asked Cameron as he started closing his eyes. He was really tired.

"Yeah, thank you Cam."

"That is what friends are for."

Rory gulped and bit his lip. Yeah, friends. That was they were after all. They were friends, they were mates.

Rory waited until Cameron felt sleep. He knew he was gone the moment he heard some soft snores. He turned around and cuddled between Cameron´s arms. There he felt safe, there he felt something different. He leaned his head over Cameron´s chest and then he closed his eyes aspiring Cameron´s essence.


	10. The way I loved you PArt III

It was monsoon, thought Rory as he watched the water poured throw the window. Everyone was calling home or a cab to go home. He watched them getting ready to go home and all he could think was that he had no way to return to Britt´s house.

"What is your plan?" asked me Cameron as he looked over him. Rory sighed, with the fog he made a happy face.

"I think I am going to take the bus." He said as he stood up. He had enough money, the thing was that the bus stop was on the next street and it didn´t had a roof. "What about you?"

Cameron leaned over the window and sighed over it. With the fog he drew a musical note. Rory smiled and then he sighed next to Cameron´s drawing. He drew two others musical notes, _do _and _re. _

"I was thinking calling my dad but then I would have to explain to him why I was here in first place." He drew some notes Rory wasn´t able to understand. He looked sad.

"Where does he think you are?" asked Rory as he tried to read the music Cameron was writing. It was hard because it disappeared seconds later after Cameron had written them.

"At your place." Rory jumped surprised, why would Cameron would be in his house in first place. Cameron looked like if he had read Rory´s mind. "He thinks you are my only male friend. He is half happy about it. The only thing that he doesn´t like about you it´s that he thinks you play the guitar and you are a bad influence for me."

Rory nodded as only response. He didn´t know what to say anymore. He felt like anything he said it would sound out of line.

"So, do you want me to go with you?" Cameron asked as he finished writing.

Rory opened his mouth as he tried to process the information. He wanted Cameron to go with him. The thing was that he couldn´t understand Cameron anymore. In some moments he was cool and nice to him while at other times he would act like a complete ass.

"I think if you are not bothered by the fact you are going to walk under a monsoon I think it is okay with me." Rory smiled over Cameron.

.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-.-..

Hanna was sitting on the front seat of Bryce´s car as she waited for Mickey and Bryce to enter to the car. The twins were still on the building talking to the only girls that were still waiting for a cab, Emily and Harmony. Hanna looked over her shoulder and wondered why they were taking so long. Bryce was talking to Mickey while the rest of the girls were looking at him with serious eyes. After some seconds the girls smiled and pushed him in a playful way. Hanna groaned as he looked how Emily hugged the guy tightly. It was too much. She turned around again and then out her earphones on.

She would understand Bryce if he preferred Emily instead of her. After all she was way better than her, she was prettier, she was thinner and probably better dancer and singer than her. She even had a sexy accent. She pressed the play and watched the rain fall over the building. She liked the city like that; gray and full with clouds. It made it look more like a painting instead of the boring town it really was.

She was so distracted that she was surprise to hear the engine start and feel the car moving. She took off her earphones and looked over Bryce with some blush on her cheeks. He was pouring water but he couldn´t stop smiling.

'_It is because he hugged Emily. 'She_ thought as she looked down. Mickey wasn´t on the car but she felt dump just to ask. She knew that she and Bryce had a few dates but after the second one she had understood they were only friends. On those date they did nothing but smiling to each other and laugh, no kissing or holding hands.

"So I am taking to your house, right?" he asked her as he stopped on a red light. Hanna nodded and then she looked over the radio, it was off. She wanted to put some music to skip the talking part. She felt like the moment she crossed a word with Bryce she would burst out in tears. She leaned over the machine but then she returned, she had put the radio plenty of times but this time she felt different. She felt like an intruder.

"Are you upset about something Hanna?" asked Bryce as he noticed the strange behavior of the girl. She was always so happy and cheerful and now she looked so small and shy. That was not the normal Hanna. "Did I do something?"

Hanna shocked her head. "No, it is just that. I saw you hugging Emily and I was just thinking you would make a cute couple; you know?"

Bryce looked over her with a puzzled look. Emily didn´t mean anything to him. She was just nice and the hug had been spontaneous. It meant nothing. He was thinking of what to say when Hanna faked a smiled and exclaimed. "Here is my house."

She was about to get out of the car when something stopped her.

Bryce pulled her closer and leaned over her.

Hanna looked at him and tried her best not to let the tears fall.

Bryce was so close she could smell his cologne. Hanna looked so pretty with her hair falling in front of her cute eyes.

Bryce kissed her quickly. He stole the girl a kiss. Hanna wasn´t able to process the information quick enough. She just stood there with her eyes closed trying to find her voice. All she found was a goofy giggle she let escape from her lips.

"I don´t like Emily in that way." He admitted.

"May I ask you something?" Bryce smiled and then nodded. "Why you didn´t do this on the first date?"

They started laughing loudly. After that Bryce kissed his girl over and over again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rory hurry up!" screamed Cameron at Rory as they ran down the street. The bus had passed in front of them ignoring them and keeping his way.

Cameron turned around and saw how Rory was trying to catch on him. He was completely wet and his black hair was falling in front of his eyes making them look bluer. Cameron gasped as he felt his knees weaken. Damian was like out of a dream. He forgot how to breath for a few seconds.

"We lost it Cameron!" shouted Damian as he looked around. He wasn´t mad or at least he didn´t sounded or looked upset. He was smiling and laughing while he let the rain fall on him. Cameron was not wearing his glasses anymore. They were on his bag, dry and in a perfect state.

"I think we are going to walk." said Cameron as he closed his jacket. He was starting to get cold.

Rory smiled and nodded as only response. After that he looked around and then he started dancing in circles on the sidewalk. Cameron smiled to himself as he saw how the little dude kept dancing.

"_Girl my body don´t lie, I am out of my mind. Let it rain over me." s_ang Rory as he kept dancing. Cameron didn´t knew the song, he had never heard it but it sounded cool. Only by being sung by Rory made it cool. "_I am rising so high, I am out of my mind let it rain over me." _

Cameron ran over him and took his hand so they started dancing together. It was an odd sensation. With Harmony she was always the leader; with Rory he was able to lead him. Rory liked how Cameron moved him and made him do spins. He repeated the song over three times as they ran, walked and danced together.

When they got to the corner of each one´s street Cameron took Rory by the hips and pulled him closer. Rory lost balance and he felt over Cameron´s chest. He couldn´t stop laughing but the moment he looked up and found himself just inches away from Cameron´s lips he stopped laughing and blushed fiercely. He was glad he was half frozen and his hair was over his face to cover the blush.

"I think I just saved you." said Cameron with a huge smile on his face. His hands were still over Rory´s hips. "I think I payed my debt." Rory looked over him puzzled. "For the time you hide my guitar." Cameron reminded the guy.

Rory nodded and then he broke the hug. It was too hard to contain the impulse to stand on his toes and kiss Cameron´s lips. Cameron groaned as he felt how Rory´s heat disappeared from his body. Next to Rory he forgot about the cold and also he always forgot how to breathe.

"I think we should get going. I mean, we are going to get the flu." said Rory as he started walking, this time slower next to Cameron.

"I think I am going to check on Harmony." said Cameron suddenly. Rory felt it like a knife against his heart. It had been too beautiful to be true. Cameron was straight and he wasn´t sure what he was.

Rory nodded and then he looked over the Pierce house, all the lights were on and Brittany´s car was on the parking lot. He imagined her making some cookies with her mom or maybe watching something in Disney with a blanket over her shoulders. With the only thought of warmness he sighed, he hadn´t noticed before how cold he was.

"See you later Cam." Rory was about to run toward the house when he returned and gave Cameron a kiss on his cheek. After that he ran to the house without looking back.

Cameron watched him leave with a huge smile on his face and his left hand over his cheek. It was still warm. Now he was sure he needed to go at Harmony´s. He needed to be single again to have a new start after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matheus put her arm over Ellis shoulder as they kept watching the movie. She leaned her head over his shoulder and sighed. There, silent and watching a love and comedy movie she felt in peace. She could hear Matheus heartbeat, she could feel his breathe against her hair and his fingers touched her arm. She didn´t want this moment to end. He was her first boyfriend and now she understood what people talked about when they said that first love was always the best one.

"So what are you going to do about the song? I mean, you can pick anything you want. You can even get a solo for yourself." said Ellis as she made herself more comfortable. Matheus as he kissed the girls forehead.

"I will pick any song you want and I am going to give you a solo."

Ellis looked up and kissed Matheus on the lips, softly and slowly. Matheus bit her lip and then they broke apart. Ellis had a huge smile on her face.

"What if you make a medley. You are good at and everyone would get a solo." proposed Ellis. Matheus thought about it. That wasn't a bad idea. The problem was that he had no idea of what the medley could be a bout. He needed a theme to start the mix.

"Which song would you like to sing?" asked Matheus looking at the roof. Ellis also looked up toward the roof and tried to think. The movie was still playing and the volume was on maximum. Suddenly a song started playing. It was a familiar song for both of them. The couple put their eyes over the screen and smiled at the same time. Matheus had the theme for the medley while Ellis was just happy to know his boyfriend had an idea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, three couples in a row. Sorry if it is as sweet as a chocolate but I am like two faces. One side is drama and angs while the other is romantic and "Cursi"...Jajaja this is the firts time ANYONE sees me writting really sweeet stuff. Jajaja, never mind. Don´t forget to review and coment.<em>**


	11. The way I love you Part IV

Rory heard his cell phone ring over his night table and he hung up almost automatically.

"_I hate you!_" sounded a voice form the other line. Rory smiled as he realized who was it.

"And as always a pleasure to hear from you." he said in a sarcastic voice.

"_I´m serious this time. Because of you and your crazy stuff I´m sick now." _Rory had his cell-phone now in high speaker so he could keep working on the music sheets.

"I didn´t make you walk down the rain. You accepted to walk me home." Rory laughed. He liked making Cameron angry, it was cute because he couldn´t screamed loud and he was shy of making scenes. In fact, Rory liked the boy. He blushed again of just thinking it.

Suddenly the flashbacks of the day before hit him and made him smile. Him, waking up hugging Cameron and Cameron hugging him back. That had been one of the best nights of his life. Dancing and singing under the rain.

"_It´s all your fault!" _the older boy screamed away at the top of his lungs. Rory sighed and tried to think of what to do next. He did heard Cameron sick but it wasn´t his fault. Suddenly a sob made Rory realize he didn´t sound like that because of the flu, it sounded like if he was crying.

"Cameron, are you okay?"

"_Of course not, I´m sick!" _screamed the boy again. Rory took his cell phone and walked over the window to close it. It was starting to rain and the only thing he hated about his room was that all the wind and the rain entered to his room by the window. When he finally got there, he couldn´t help to notice Cameron´s car parking in front of his door.

"Cameron, are you at your house?" he asked but he only received a soft sob and then complete silence.

Rory got it immediately and ran downstairs still with his cell phone on his hand. He ran out of the house and before leaving he looked over the green car. In side it was the tall guy with his forehead against the wheel. His eyes were puffy and Rory could see some tears falling from his eyes. He ran out without bothering to put any shoes or to take an umbrella. He just ran toward the car without thinking about nothing except that his friend was in pain.

When he finally got to the car he hit the window loudly. Now he was wet till the bones and shaking because of the cold. Cameron looked up and cleaned some of his tears.

"It´s cold outside." said Rory trying to sound funny. Cameron didn´t smiled but he opened the door. Rory climbed inside it and sat on the copilot chair.

"You are wet." was all Cameron said.

"It´s raining." answered Rory. Cameron just nodded. Rory took a big breath and kept talking. "And why are you so...sad?"

Cameron took a big breath and looked again over the road. He didn´t want to talk about it but Rory needed to know. And it wasn´t because he was curios, he wanted to know because he cared about Cameron.

"You said it was my entire fault so I want to know what I did to make you feel bad." said Rory but Cameron still didn´t answered. Two tears split out of Rory´s eyes. He was really sentimental guy and it hurt him to see Cameron so sad, so melancholic. Cameron noticed the tears and cleaned them up.

"You must be freezing." Cameron took off his jacket and put it on Rory´s shoulders. The guy accepted the piece of cloth and hug himself to keep the warm as up as possible.

"But you still hadn´t told me what´s wrong."

"I broke up with Harmony." he finally burst out. Rory opened his mouth shocked but he didn´t say anything. "I went to her house like 3 hours ago and I think I called you just to hear someone."

"But why you told me it was my fault?" Rory didn´t understood the relation between him and Cameron´s break up.

"Because I broke up with her because I´m in love with someone else."

Rory bit his lip wishing to hear what he wanted; he wanted Cameron to tell him he was in love with him. He wanted so badly it almost hurt. Rory closed his eyes and waited, he wished and pray that the name that left Cameron´s lips was his. That was all he wanted.

"But I don´t know if it could ever work, you know." Cameron started playing with his thumps and closed his eyes. Marissa had told him months ago that telling the one that you liked your feelings. That it was so simply she wondered why there were so many singles in the world. But it was like hell. He couldn´t manage to burst out the words he needed to say.

"I think whoever is, is going to accept you." added Rory impatient. Cameron opened his eyes and his met Rory´s blue ones. Maybe it wasn´t easy to say with words. Maybe it was easier to tell with actions. He went closer to Rory doubly.

What if Rory didn´t like him that way? What if he pulled away and never let him approach him again? What if, what if?

When their lips met Rory felt like fireworks. Maybe it sounded too cliché but that was the way he felt it. It felt better than he had ever imagined it could ever feel. His cold lips against Cameron´s warm ones were perfect. A perfect combination.

The kiss just lasted few seconds but it was enough for both of them. When they broke apart they couldn´t look at each other in the eye. Damian had his gaze low while Cameron was looking at the street. They stood silent for some seconds. None of them knew what to say or do next. Rory wanted to kiss Cameron again while Cameron the only thing he could think was that he was completely gay.

"I like you." admitted Cameron softly. Rory nodded, he was completely sure now he did like him too.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Harmony, Mickey, Hanna and Emily were sitting on the floor taking care of the costumes for regionals. They had decided to make it simply but original. For the girls some dresses with a dark purple dress with a black ribbon at the waist while the boy would use a black t-shirt with a purple tie. Right now they were making the dresses with some fabric Ellis had found on the basement.

"So I heard you and Rory broke up." said Hanna as she tried to make a new conversation. Mickey looked up and tried to hide the fact that she was still sad about it.

"Well, it was really a both side thing. We weren´t made for each other." Mickey kept working but still all the girls could catch that she was a little bit upset.

"Don´t worry Mickey, it wasn´t your fault. Rory just don´t bat for our team." Emily hugged the girl tightly. The rest of the girls opened their eyes in shock. What did the latina girl had just said?

"Wait a second, you mean Rory is gay?" asked Hanna almost in a whisper. The boys were working with something at the stage and she feared they would hear the conversation.

"That is what Alex told me last week. He told me Rory went and asked him about being gay and then he practically admitted at him he might be at least bi." explained Emily with her usual calm but still noisy voice. Mickey crossed her arms in front of her chest and thought about it. She had feared of that theory might be trued but still, who would he be into? Emily answered the question seconds after. "And I think there might be something between him and Cameron."

"Hold on, weren´t you dating?" Hanna pointed toward Harmony that was just sitting there with her mouth wide open. That would explain lots of thing; his lack of intimacy between them; the way he always stared t Rory and, of course; the morning they had found them sleeping together.

"Not anymore, he broke up with me last night." Harmony breathed in and out. It was hard to realize you were being replaced with another guy. Emily was about to add something more when they heard a door opening.

Cameron and Rory entered to the practice holding hands. Harmony and Mickey gasped at the same time. After all, Alex and Emily had been right. The two boys looked over the bunch of girls and then they broke the embrace.

Mickey looked down disappointed. She wasn´t mad at Rory for being with another one. She wasn´t mad at Cameron even though his mind kept screaming at her he had stole Rory from her. She was upset because she wanted Rory to be happy, but with her.

Harmony, on the other side, stood up and almost ran toward the boys. Cameron could barely breathe. Rory was shaking scared. He expected a slap or a punch at his stomach. Maybe she would hit him down there. He closed his eyes and waited. Rory in his mind wished the girl would be easy with him.

"I am so glad it was you who he picked instead of me." said Harmony as she rubbed Rory´s shoulder. Rory opened his eyes and looked at the girl still full of fear. "For a moment I feared it would be Alex."

"I heard that!" screamed Alex a little bit annoyed. Harmony giggled and then turned around to see Alex standing in the middle of the stage still with a needle in his hand.

"You know I love you sweetheart." After that she sent him a kiss making the rest of the group laugh.

Cameron sighed relieved the girl wasn´t mad anymore. Last night, at her place, she had lost it completely. He walked away as he decided maybe she would tell something else to Rory. In his mind he hoped not.

When he was far enough Harmony leaned over Rory and hugged him tightly. Rory looked at her confused but he didn´t break the embrace.

"Please take care of Cameron." She sighed. Rory was able to hear her voice break at the end.

"I promise I will never hurt him."

"I mean; protect him from his dad." Rory opened his eyes widely. Harmony whispered at his ear. "He is more dangerous that you could ever imagine."

Rory shivered. He didn´t knew so much Cameron´s dad but from the first time he saw him Rory knew that he was a terrifying man. Harmony pulled away and touched his face softly.

"I promise." sighed Rory. The girl smiled and walked away. Neither of them knew that it would be much more difficult of what they expected…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it is so short but I promise the next one will be larger and full of drama and Angst. Also I would like some more reviews so I know you people are still reading. I hope you like it and please leave some reviews with your opinions and, why not, some ideas would also be good :D<em>**


	12. He is manic

Rory and Cameron were sitting together as they kept practicing the song on the piano. It was an original song and they wanted it to be perfect. Harmony and Hanna were working on some dance steps while the rest of the club was practicing Matheus ´and Marissa´s song. Bryce had rejected any solo and had assured them that he felt more comfortable playing the drums. Alex was fighting with Emily because they both wanted a part of the song that had a high note at the end. Ellis, Mickey and Matheus were kind of the only ones that were practicing the songs. The problem was that if there wasn´t all the people they couldn´t practice as easily. They were just two away from regionals and they didn´t have anything finished except the dresses and almost the whole medley.

Rory looked up for some seconds and sighed. Everyone was doing such a great job he was practically sure they would win regionals. The only thing that bothered him at that moment was the absence of Marissa and Sam. He hadn´t told anybody but Sam had called him hours ago. Marissa was at the hospital because she was feeling awful and she had thrown up blood that morning twice.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Cameron as he touched Rory´s cheek with his finger tips. Rory shocked his head and put all his attention back to Cameron and the song. He was pretty excited about after all. It represented everything that club was.

Cameron couldn´t help to ignore the sad look on his boyfriend look so with a quick movement he hugged the small boy as he kissed his forehead. Rory also hugged Cameron back as he sighed once again. He liked that, being so near Cameron. It was an odd feeling, but a good one after all.

"You look so cute!" screamed Hanna as she looked at the couple with puppy eyes. The rest of the club turned around and almost everyone made the same kind of comments about Cameron and Rory cuddling on the piano seat.

Rory blushed fiercely and so Cameron. They weren´t still kind of used of having all the attention of the room. After all, they were the newest couple and they had made almost the same thing, forts with Ellis and Matheus, and then with Bryce and Hanna.

"Well, it is pretty difficult to not look cute when you have Rory by your side." joked Mickey, Rory looked down ashamed but the girl gave him a true smile.

"I am pretty lucky having my own pot of gold after all." Cameron hugged Rory a little bit more tightly. Rory looked up and tried to fight the urge to kiss Cameron. They weren´t still used of public displays of affection. If they ever kissed it was on Cameron´s car or at Rory´s room.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" everyone urged them. After all, they hadn´t look over a kiss of the couple and they were really curious.

Rory laughed nervously still thinking if they should or shouldn´t. Cameron took the leadership and kiss Rory in the lips softly and almost to quickly. A serious of '_awwww' _filled the place.

"So what if now you show us part of the song. I mean, that is the only one missing and I think you have it almost done." Emily and Alex placed themselves behind the piano and waited with puppy looks.

"Okay, we will show it to you." accepted Cameron. Alex was right, it was almost finished.

He pressed the first key and then the second one. He loved that piano, he loved the music and how it made him feel. It made him feel special, of value and for the first time visible. He played the next one without so many spaces between them. He wasn´t looking at anybody, it was only him and the notes. He knew that song would also have guitar and drums. He could hear them even thought the only thing playing was the piano. It was like if the whole song was already in his head, voice included. The first voice would be Hanna. He could hear her even though he was the one singing. He could see her lips and her eyes. He could feel the music running thrw her sweet voice. He could see, sense and hear the music.

Suddenly everything was broken, a third sound made the notes fall to the floor and lose everything. At first it was a door slamming and then it were screams. He knew the voice, the voice that broke notes and keys.

"Cameron!" he screamed. He was mad, he was furious.

Cameron let his fingers slip form the piano and didn´t looked up. He could hear everyone´s gasp. He could feel Rory´s hand holding him by the wrist. Cameron knew that was a reaction that meant that Rory wanted to protect him. But it would be useless after all. Nobody ever faced up his dad.

.-.-.-.—

Rory felt himself being pushed away and then fall tot eh floor by the old ma. He was out of his mind. He took Cameron by the arm and lifted him, like if he was only a five year old boy. Now he looked like a five year old boy, a terrified little boy.

"At the library; right?" said the old man as he shocked Cameron rudely. Surprising, Cameron's dad was about 10 centimeters taller than the high school student.

"Dad, please, let me explain it to you." tried to beg Cameron but his dad ¿gave him no time. With one simple kick he destroyed the piano seat.

Rory, that was still on the floor, looked at the scene horrified. He knew the scene, he knew the feeling of being the one being pushed and kicked around. He was trying to find the straight to stand up and help Cameron but his knees were too weak. He was as terrified as Cameron.

"We are going home now!" Cameron´s dad pulled him roughly as he guided him toward the exit.

Bryce and Alex tried to stop him but the old man pushed them like if they were nothing. The girls screamed at him and begged him to listen. Rory was just watching unable to move. Even the words had become too difficult to understand. Then, the touch of a delicate hand made him return to reality. He looked up and saw Harmony´s face full of tears. He had made a promise, he needed to protect Cameron.

Rory stood up and ran downstairs as he screamed Cameron at the top of his lungs. When he got the street he was able to find Cameron´s car. His dad had just pushed him inside and locked the door with a noisy smash. Rory ran toward the car and tried to open Cameron´s door. It was locked form the inside.

"Cameron!" he said as he hit the window with his palm. Cameron was trying to look calm and keep the tears for himself but still his eyes were full of sorrow and fear. "Open the window!" ordered Rory but the old man was quicker. He turned on the car and ran down the street. Rory jumped back before the car passed over him.

"CAMERON!" he screamed as he looked the car disappear. He needed to get to the house. He needed to know Cameron was going to be fine and save. He put his hands on each side of his head and tried to think. He couldn´t run till the house, it was too far. He needed a ride. Who of his friends had a car? Bryce!

The young guy was at the door step looking at the street with all the girls behind his back.

"Give me a ride home!" ordered Rory out of his mind. Bryce looked over him and then to Mickey. She was crying just like the rest of the girls. They were also scared of the sudden appearance of Cam´s dad.

"Rory, the man was out of his mind." whispered Alex.

"That is why I need to get there. I am not leaving Cameron alone with that monster!"

Bryce was in the middle of his thought when he felt someone pushing him. He looked back and found himself being observed by Mickey.

"He is right, go now." Mickey waited a few seconds and after she saw Bryce wasn´t still moving she pushed him again, this time harder. "If it was me the one that was in trouble you wouldn´t be here. He is like our brother now! You have to take Rory!" she urged him. Bryce nodded and then both, Rory and Bryce entered to the car.

.-.-..-.

Rory jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. He didn´t have a plan, eh didn´t called anybody else or he wasn´t even sure what he would say if Cam´s dad answered to the door.

"Cameron!" he totally forgot about of the door bell. He just started hitting the door with his both fists. Bryce was looking at Rory from the street not knowing what to say or do.

Rory kept hitting and screaming. Some neighbors that were able to hear the younger guy stepped out of their houses to look at the show. Everyone knew the Mitchell's family. Good Christians, with an only child and almost the perfect family. Even the Pierce family went out oif his house to see the mess his guest was making.

After some minutes of horrible waiting, Cameron walked out of the door and pushed Rory as hard as he could. Rory watched Cameron and noticed he had a hit on his face.

"Did he hit you?" he thought he would scream that part but then he noticed he could barely speak, his throat was hurting him for screaming for so long. Cameron took Rory by the shoulders and tried to guide him out of the property.

"You have to go now." He ordered but Rory wasn´t going to leave him alone.

"You can´t stay with him by your own." Rory was trying to stop Cameron but the blonde one was taller and stronger than him. "He hurt you."

Cameron wanted to tell Rory he was going to be alright. He really wanted things to be alright. But his dad was out of his nerves and he was angry as hell. He wouldn´t stop cursing and slap him in the face. He was terrified but he couldn´t show that to Rory. He would worry and he would try to face his dad. If that happened, he wouldn´t forgive himself if his dad hurt the beautiful guy.

"Leave, now!"

"NO!"

When Rory screamed the last part he was able to see how Cameron´s dad stepped out of the house with a gun in his hand. The two boys gasped in shock. Cameron wasn´t moving anymore, he couldn´t. The only thing he was able to do was putting himself in front of Rory in a protective way. A little bit useless because his dad pushed him aside rudely.

"Get out, you devil." mumbled the man as he pointed the gun toward Rory. The younger one could barely breathe. In his mind he was trying to pray the old man wouldn´t really shot him; or Cameron.

Mr. Pierce , that had been watching everything, ran toward the garden and grabbed Rory by the arms.

"Mr. Mitchell, you should keep it down" said the man softly and calmly.

Rory was being held tightly by the hips by Britt´s dad. He wasn't sure if Mr. Pierce wanted to stop Cam´s dad for shooting of him to go running toward Cameron. His boyfriend was standing next to his mom that was also holding him tightly by the arm. She still had tears on her eyes.

"Take the boy and warn him I don´t want him near Cameron ever again." Said the old man as he lowered the gun and put it on his pocket.

Rory wanted to say something; he wanted to talk to Cam´s dad. But the moment he felt being pulled by Mr. Pierce he completely lost it. He watched as Cam´s dad took the blonde one and pushed him inside the house.

"Wait!" he tried to break free from the embrace but Mr. Pierce was pretty strong. He almost lifted him in the air and carried toward the house. Rory was creaming and hitting like crazy. He didn´t want to leave Cameron alone. It wasn´t right, it wasn´t fair.

"Rory stop it!" ordered Mr. Pierce but Rory wasn´t listening anymore. Suddenly, the moment he felt he was about to break free, two more hands took him and finally threw him inside the house. It had been Bryce.

Rory tried to run again but Mrs. Pierce locked the door and Bryce and Mr. Pierced dragged him into the living room.

"How could you?" asked Rory as he stood up from the couch. The whole Pierce family was looking at him worried. Even Bryce was looking at him with eyes full of pity. "You leave Cameron alone with him!"

"He is with his father; he has the right to punish his son if he disobeys his rules." Said Mr. Pierce trying to sound convincing. Even Rory was able to catch that he was trying to convince himself first.

"Would you hit Brittany if you ever got mad at her?" demanded Rory.

"You don´t know if he hit Cameron. You are just supposing."

"Yeah, the bruise on his face was just my imagination; and also his tears."

Mr. Pierce stood silent. He didn´t know what to say anymore. Rory was able to read that too.

"I am calling the police." announced Bryce as he took his cell-phone. Rory sighed relieved, at least there was someone else capable of think clearly.

"No, leave it like this. Don´t call anybody." ordered Mr. Pierce. Rory felt the urge to go and hit the man straight to his face. What did he meant by leaving things alone? Bryce looked up but still he didn´t put down his phone.

"He threaten Rory with a gun, it is illegal having a gun."

"Not if he is a policeman. He can have gun and also he didn´t shot anybody so it is not a crime. Also he was kind of in his right, Rory was on his property and he wasn´t willing to leave so…"

"So you don't have the courage to do anything?" Rory was trying not to cry. He felt so useless. He felt so little and fragile. He felt like if he had gone back home.

Mr. Pierce looked down while Mrs. Pierce was hugging Britt and stared over the guys and his husband conversation. She wanted to interfere but she knew it was useless. Brittany seemed unable to understand the situation. In his mind she couldn´t stand the thought of a dad hitting his son or being mad at them. After all, her parents were amazing. Always caressing her and telling her they loved her even though her eccentricities and her way of living. It was just so wrong to think Cameron dad would hit him. She knew the man was mean and strict but that, that was impossible.

Rory looked away and then he took a big breathe.

"At home a neighbor heard how my dad gave me this." He lifted his shirt and showed some burn marks on his side of the torso. Mrs. Pierce and Brittany gasped at the same time. Bryce looked away wishing he was somewhere else. Mr. Pierce was the only one that was looking straight to Rory´s eyes. "He made them with a cigarette a week before coming to America. Don´t you think I wished that neighbor had called the police? Don´t you think I wished he had come and knocked the door to see if I was okay?" he paused as he let a tear escape from his eyes. "Don´t you think I wished someone would care enough to help me? To save me?"

"How do you know he heard you?" asked Brittany suddenly.

"Because the next day he couldn´t look me in the eye. He was too ashamed or maybe to scared of my dad." he answered as he cleaned his tears. "But that doesn´t matter. It doesn´t matter anymore, I mean. I am going back in 7 months. And you will be able to forget you ever saw this scars. You are going to be able to ignore everything, just like the rest of this idiotic country does to everything. "

When he said the last part he out an extra emphasis of making the other ones feel hurt. He even wanted Bryce to feel bad, after all he hadn´t been a lot of help except dragging him into the house against his will. He passed next to Mr. Pierce and then he ran upstairs. He entered to his room and closed the door behind him. After the door was locked he let himself fall to the floor and start crying. He cuddled between his bed and the wall, just like he did in his own room in Derry and cried. For some moment he thought he was able to hear Cameron´s cries and hits but then he realized it was only his imagination.

"Cameron." He whispered.

He had said that name so many times it had almost lost the meaning. But he didn´t care if the next morning he wasn´t able to say anything more. He repeated the name over and over again as he prayed in his mind. He wasn´t used to that but then he knew that Cameron had a strong faith and he felt maybe it would work with him. He prayed for Cameron and a little for him. He just wished Cameron would be okay. That his dad wouldn´t give him a hard time and that he would go to school like always. He wanted Cameron to be okay. He needed Cameron to be okay, because deep inside his heart, he felt like everything was his fault.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So lots of Drama, and there will be more. I hope you like it and keep reviewing. Each time I see my mail with new reviews, seriously, you make my day :D<em>**


	13. Guilty

_We are...guilty_

Rory entered to the practice room with his eyes still puffy and bruise on his cheek. He had tried to check on Cameron that Saturday morning but he had crossed with Cam´s dad instead. After some exchange of words, then screams and then insults, the old man had punched him in the face. In his mind Rory had been grateful, after all, the old man had a gun and he could shoot him whenever he wanted.

When he entered he found everyone staring at him. They looked so sad and confused. Almost everyone was gathered around the piano. Rory tried to smile at them but he couldn´t, Cameron wasn't there. He wasn´t playing the piano; or neither was waiting him to practice the song. He walked over them as he crossed his arms up his chest. He didn´t want them to freak out more. He didn´t want to lose it there yet.

"What happened?" asked Ellis as she looked over Rory with childish eyes.

"His dad was angry." was all that Rory was able to say.

He didn´t want to tell the rest to the others. He didn´t want to tell them about the fear he felt. He didn´t knew anything about his better man and he was too worried. He was worried he was too injured or even…No he couldn´t think that way, it was just not good to think in the worst.

"Is he alright?" Emily looked around trying to sound confident. After all she was one of the oldest and she felt like the need of look confident and secure. "I mean, were you able to talk to his dad?"

"I think the mark on his face tell us all." whispered Matheus as he looked down, he was also one of the oldest so you couldn´t fool him so easily. Rory wanted to answer with something. He wanted to say that he had got the bruise after falling or something else. But he was cut off with the entrance of another _underdog. _

He turned around wishing it was Cameron but when he saw it was Samuel he let his hopes fall again. The guy with dreadlocks looked annoyed, mad and hurt; all at the same time. Rory wondered if he had heard about Cameron and he was upset about it. It was the more logical thing. But when he felt the punch in his face he really reconsidered which was the cause of Samuel´s anger.

"What is wrong with you?" screamed Harmony as she ran toward Rory and help him sit down. He was in the floor with some blood in his lip. Samuel had hit him with so much force than Cam´s dad.

"Everything is your fault!" screamed Sam out of his mind as Bryce and Alex tried to held him away from Rory.

"What did he do?" Mickey was also kneeled beside Rory trying to understand what the hell was happening now. Like if they hadn´t enough drama.

"Marissa is sicker and in the hospital." explained Samuel as he tried to break free.

"And how is that Rory´s fault?" Matheus was holding Ellis in a protective way as he gave Samuel a killer look.

"He is the one that made this stupid group. If Marissa hadn´t stayed here that night she would be okay. If Rory hadn´t forced her to practice she would have been stronger for her quimios!"

Emily stepped in front if his friend, slapped him across the face and then looked him straight to the eyes. Samuel stood quiet and he lowered his head. Rory could barely breathe. He had too many strong emotions in less than 24 hours. Suddenly he heard some sobs coming from Samuel, he was crying.

The boys let go of him and Samuel fell to his knees still sobbing and shaking. Emily kneeled over him and hugged him tightly. Rory was crying too. He was so freaking confused, he was so scared and now he felt so guilty. Marissa was so sick after all? Was he really his fault? Rory stood up and tried to walk toward Samuel. He didn´t knew that to say but he hoped something would cross his mind.

"Samuel?" The older one looked up and gave a look that could kill to Rory. "I am sorry but it is not my fault." He said the last time almost in a whisper. He rejected saying those words seconds after. Samuel pushed Emily aside gently and placed himself in front of Rory. He was just inches way from each other and Rory couldn´t look at those eyes. Those eyes full of anger and with some tears on them, it reminded him of his father every time was wasted.

"If she dies, it will be ALL your fault." After he said he passed next to Rory pushing him with his elbow. Rory didn´t fight back, he didn´t answered or neither moved. He just stood there fighting the tears that were about to appear. In his mind he kept repeating and repeating; '_it is not my fault, it can´t be my fault.' _

* * *

><p>All the underdogs entered to the lunchroom in an uncomfortable silence. Well almost all the underdogs, Marissa, Samuel and Cameron were missing. Marissa was still at the hospital; no one had heard about Samuel since the Saturday incident and even though Matheus had crossed with Cameron at the hallway he wasn´t with them. Matheus had told the group of friends the blonde one had ignored him and almost ran away from him when he called his name.<p>

Rory looked around and tried to caught on Cameron. The cafeteria was full and it was pretty hard to look after just one person. He was about to give up when he saw him. He was sitting in the last table at a corner. Rory smiled and thought that he looked pretty good. He could see he wasn´t hurt or with any bruise. Unlike him, Rory had a black eye but he wasn´t sure if it was because Cam´s dad or Samuel. But that wasn´t important now.

"Cameron!" screamed Rory as he started walking toward him. Cameron raised his gaze after hearing his name and looked over Rory with a fake smile on his lips. Rory was too happy of finding Cameron that he didn´t saw how the football, hockey and swimming team was walking toward him with slushies in his hand.

When the cold liquid touched his face Rory felt breathless. It burned his eyes and it was pouring through his clothes. He stopped and tried to open his eyes. It hurt so much. The second slushy hit him in the back and then the third one on his right side. He let go his food and covered his head with his arms. He was so cold and so scared. When they finally stopped slushing him he heard some laughs around him. He cleaned his eyes and half-opened his eyes. The only thing he was able to see was Cameron walking out of the cafeteria.

"This is a little gift from New Direction and The Trouble notes." said a football player as he poured the last cup of slushy over his head. Rory looked over the "_New Directions" _and then to the players. Everyone was laughing and making fun of him. He looked down and let some tears escape from his eyes.

"Look, the leprechaun is now crying." mocked a hockey player.

That was the breaking point. Rory ran out of the cafeteria as he tried to hide his tears and sobbing. He passed next the underdogs but none of them was able to stop him. He ran and kept running just like the day he was kicked out of the club. He ran out of the school and he hug himself as he tried to look for some warm. His clothes were sticky and wet.

He wondered why Cameron hadn´t helped him. He had tried to defend him from his dad and now, when he needed him, he had been unable to help him.

"Why?" he asked. He asked to himself and everything around him.

"Why?" he repeated a little bit louder. Why he couldn´t be happy anywhere?

"Why?" he said again almost shouting. Was really his fault of Marissa illness? Was he really guilty of everything everyone accused him of?

"WHY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Why he had to feel so alone? Why every time he tried to do something for himself everything ended badly?

"WHY!" he said a last time. Why he couldn´t be happy?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What was that about?" nearly screamed Rachel as she saw how Rory left the cafeteria running. The guys looked at each other not sure if they should or shouldn´t answer now.

"I found it pretty simple; the guys of this chorus group are complete asses." said Quinn as she punched Puck on his arm.

"She is right guys, today, you crossed the line." said Tina as she moved away from Mike. She was pretty sure he had something to do with this; after all, he was in the football team and he had some friends in the team.

"Look; Mike, Artie and me asked the football team to mess around with them." said Puck as he lowered his gaze. Tina gave Mike a look that could kill and then she gave him her back. She was upset with him.

"I might have told the swimming team to slushy Rory." Sam bit his lip guilty.

"But we had nothing to do with the hockey team!" said Finn trying to sound believable.

"They told it was also from the trouble notes; maybe Santana convinced them to also mess with them." ended Quinn as she leaned over the chair and rubbed her temple. She couldn´t believe that they have become the new bullies from the school.

.-.-.-.-.-..

The underdogs stood immobile as they looked around, scared if they would be slushied too. When they saw how the teams walked away they sighed relieved. Well, only the boys because the girls were mad in fury.

Harmony and Hanna exchange looks with Emily and Mickey. The four girls had ice-creams on her food and each of them knew what they would do with them. Hanna and Harmony walked over New Direction while Mickey and Emily moved toward the Trouble note´s table.

Harmony placed herself behind Rachel and then threw the ice-cream over her head. The older girl screamed and looked up angrily. When she found herself in front of the Gerber baby the rage moved from bad to worse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Rachel as she stood uo from her chair and pushed the black haired girl.

"One thing is a chorus competition but, bulling the Capitan of the other group, that is just bull-" Hanna stopped Harmony of finishing the sentence.

"What she wants to say is that; if you ever try to hurt any of our team mates, there will be consequences." Warned Hanna as she walked away with Harmony that was holding all the insults she had on her chest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, a similar scene was happening. Emily had thrown her ice-cream over the leader of the trouble notes, Mercedes. As Rachel she had screamed when she felt the cold liquid running down her back. The difference was that Santana was the one that stood in front of Emily with a fierce look.

"You better have a really good reason for doing that. Because if you don´t, start saying goodbye to your teeth." Emily laughed when she heard the threat. Like Santana, she had also grown in Lima Height.

"Take this as a warning." She said as she crossed her arms up her chest. Mickey was looking at the scene behind Emily. She didn´t like to admit it, but the senior girl frighten her.

"A warning for what?" Santana took a step closer and looked over Emily up and down.

"No one mess with the underdogs."

Santana laughed noisily. "Are you aware to whom you are talking right now?"

"I ask you the same thing." added Mickey as she pulled Emily away from the table. She knew the more time they spent there; there would be more chances of a fight. Santana watched them leave and when they were far enough she sat on the table.

"What are they talking about? We did nothing to them." whispered Britt as she leaned over Santana. The other girl sighed and returned her attention toward her food. Nobody at the trouble notes knew about her deal with the hockey team.


	14. Heartbreakers or scared?

_**Sorry for the basence and the lack of upadate but you know, life, homework, a mad teacher that likes giving us impossible math homework. Ugh, I just shivered remmebering last week. Never mind, in this chapter is a lot fo drama and also a "try" of a climbhanger but I think it is not such that. even though, I hope you enjoy the chap and please keep reviewing and telling me your opinions or predictions :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Are we heartbreakers... or just scared?<em>

Cameron was sitting on the front stairs of the school waiting for his dad. His car was grounded until the end of the school year and the only options for Cameron to return home was or the bus or his dad. He preferred his dad, it was cleaner, quicker and he couldn´t be bullied in his own car. Not that he was bullied a lot but still, since everyone knew about the Underdogs, the bullies tried to catch on them more often. Not as much as the New Direction´s members but still, the jocks could be annoying. Just like the ones at lunch time.

Cameron took a big breathe and then hid his face between his hands. The guilt was eating him alive. He did nothing to help his boyfriend. He didn´t stood for him and the worst part was that he was going to cause him as much pain as the football players.

"Cameron!" the nerdy guy heard Rory´s voice and he jumped. He couldn´t face Rory, Cameron knew it would only cause pain to the younger one. He took his bag and started walking to the street. If the luck was on his side he would catch up with his dad sooner or later. If the GOOD luck was on his side Rory wouldn´t bother to follow him. And if he had the BEST of the lucks…a pienao would fall over his head.

"Cameron, wait!" Cameron didn´t stop until Rory caught him by the sleeve and make him stop. "Please, talk to me."

Rory´s voice sounded so needed and sad. Cameron could hear he wanted him to support him, to hug him and kiss him. He needed a helmet to protect himself form bullies. But Cameron wasn´t that person. Rory didn´t knew it but Cameron did. He was aware he was going to cause as much damage to the irish boy as possible.

"If I did something wrong I am really sorry." Cameron bit his lip guilty. Rory had done nothing wrong. He had fought for him against his dad. He had loved Cameron even when he acted as an ass all the time. "Please, don´t leave me. I need you."

"Well, I don´t!" Cameron screamed back as he pulled his sleeve and pushed Rory aside. He didn´t do it with a lot of force but Cameron knew how sensitive Rory was with pushes and screaming. He hated them. They reminded him of his dad. "I don´t need you and I don´t want you either."

"What do you mean?" Rory´s voice wasn´t much louder than a whisper. Unconsciously he wrapped himself with his shoulders while he looked down. Cameron couldn´t describe how vulnerable Rory looked right now. Still he kept with his speech.

"Since the moment you arrive you have brought nothing but troubles. I liked girls, I wasn´t bullied so much and my dad could look me in the eyes. Now I am a pariah and my dad is threatening me about sending me to military school. I don´t want you near me anymore."

"Cameron…"

"I don´t love you!" those words broke two hearts at the same time.

Cameron took some steps away and waited for anything. A bad or a good reaction, that didn´t matter. Cameron heard some sobs and then steps walking away. They were fast and they disappeared soon. When he finally looked up Rory was gone.

Cameron sighed and looked down the street his dad was observing him. Without doing so much about it he climbed into the car and locked his belt without saying a thing.

"You did what was right Cameron." he told him softly, like if he was talking to a little kid instead of a teenager.

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

Cameron´s dad raised his shoulders and then handed Cameron his cell-phone. The electronic was also grounded to the end of the year. "You know what you have to do to prevent military school."

Cameron tried to hold back the tears as he wrote the message and the selected the destiny of it. The message was going to be sent to 11 girls and boys. When he pressed the bottom send he felt like if something just died in side of him.

"You did the right thing." repeated his dad but Cameron wasn´t listening to him anymore. His whole attention was on the message that could be still read over the screen.

_I quit the Underdogs. _

* * *

><p>Rory entered to the practice room and found his 8 friends sitting on the floor talking in whispers. They looked concerned and some of them even sad. Rory let his bag fall to the floor and crossed the room to connect the recorder and put a CD on it. It was his and Cameron´s song. He close dhis eyes and rubbed them softly. They were still puffy for the crying but he had no more tears to cry. What was the point after all? Crying was never the answer. Maybe it helped you to relax and let go all the bad emotions but it never solved the problem. The only ones that could do that were you.<p>

Everyone stared at him but didn´t say anything. They didn´t said anything when Rory took out some sheets and handed to them. It was Matheus´ song lyrics. They just stood quiet and immobile sitting on the floor.

"What are you waiting for? We have to practice." Urged them Rory a little bit shocked of the lack of energy from their friends. He was feeling like crap because of Cameron´s previous talking but still, he knew that regionals were important. He had priorities and he was surprised no one else seemed interested.

"It is stupid Rory, we are not enough." Said Emily as she left the paper on the floor and started fiddling with her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Cameron texted us, he is quitting." explained Hanna as she handed Rory her cell-phone. The other guy didn´t took it, she believed them.

"So?" asked Rory as she tried to play cool. Like if Cameron´s absence wasn´t a big deal. Like if Cameron breaking up with him wasn´t a big deal.

"So? Are you serious? We don't have enough people to participate. We are not going to win even though we are good." said Harmony about to lose her composure. Rory knew the girl would explode at any minute.

"We are good and we are going to get more people. God! Why you have to be so negative?" Rory was trying to act cool. Everyone seemed unable to see that there was a light after that black tunnel. He felt awful but still he could feel hope. That was the last thing that he had left after all.

"Rory, wake up. We are done." Emily stood up and shook Rory like she was trying to wake him up. "Our group is not enough and the only thing we are going to get if we go the competence is more bully. What happened to you wasn´t clear enough?"

Rory stood quiet as he tried not to be hurt by the words. He was trying to make everything okay and nobody wanted to help him. No one wanted to believe in him. It was depressing. He took a step back and covered his eyes with his hands. He did that whenever he needed an idea or needed to think. And now he needed a hell of an idea. He needed to get the…

"Hello fellows!" screamed Samuel as he entered with his guitar on his back and a half smile over his face. Emily totally forgot about Rory and ran to hug his best friend.

"Samuel, we were so worried about you dumb." Samuel hug back the girl but his eyes never stop glancing over Rory that was also staring at the boy. "Where have you been?"

"Absent but now, I am here to help and make us the best chorus group ever." Samuel walked over Rory and put a hand over his shoulder. Rory couldn´t smile or neither could tell if Samuel´s intentions were true. All he knew was that he was kind of the last hope and no matter what had happened before he needed him. Even though he couldn´t trust him as before and he still felt hurt by the previous words of the guy with dreadlocks.

"A little too late rebel guy. The group is done." said Alex with his usual pessimist voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Samuel confused.

"Cameron quit." said Hann looking sad. Samuel nodded and looked around. He hadn´t noticed before but everyone looked pretty depressed too.

"So? We are still here; Marissa is going to come to regionals. I think it can´t be hard to find a replacement for Cameron." said Samuel as he tried to cheer them up. Rory felt tempted to say he had already tried but this time the group reacted different.

"We don´t have enough songs and Cameron´s was the winning song" said Matheus as he keep playing with his cell-phone. In fact he wasn´t playing with it, he was undoing it so he could add a bigger memory inside of it.

"Technically no, it was Rory´s songs too, remember? We can still use it." Pointed out Mickey, his brother nodded in response and jumped out of his seat.

"In that case I think Sam and Rory are right, let's get this thing started!" shouted Bryce as he tried to make the atmosphere a little bit more joyful. Almost everyone else nodded and stood up with huge smiles on their faces. Rory smiled too, having Samuel was being of a lot of help.

"Wait a second!" screamed Harmony suddenly. Everyone stood quiet as the girl walked toward Sam with a funny grin on her face. "What do you mean by Marissa going to the show?"

Samuel just smiled to himself and everyone started screaming in joy. The answer was too obvious and too great to say it with words.


	15. Paradise Part I

_We are...flying in a stormy night_

The training was hard. Mostly the last week but it was worth it. They were proud of themselves. Finally they had accomplished something important. The _invisibles _were now going to shine. Just two more days and the dog days would be over. They would be recognized and, maybe not loved, but they were going to be visible for once in their lives.

Those were the things Rory was thinking as he listened to the songs on his iPod inside the bus. He liked the bus. Now that Cameron wasn´t taking him home he had to chose between walking and enter to the enormous yellow monster. After a weak of almost fainting out in exhaustion and dehydration he had started using the bus.

Rory observed the streets and the people walking on them. They looked so unreal but at the same time numb, like if he was watching a movie but a mute one. Maybe things were getting better in his life (Marissa returning stronger and the whole group getting finally along); but there was something missing. He felt something was wrong. Rory knew exactly what was wrong and what he was missing. Cameron.

"I miss you." he sighed as he looked over the stores filled with people looking at all kind of gifts. Some of them were just kids but most of them were couples holding hands and sometimes kissing. He sighed and closed his eyes. Even though Cameron´s words still sore he couldn´t help to have feelings for him. And to be worried about him.

He was scared he was in pain or in fear. Rory knew about abusive parents, he had one at Ireland. He knew how impulsive they were and he was afraid he wasn´t there to defend Cameron. How was possible to feel so confused at miserable as he felt happiness and relief in the other hand?

The bus stopped in front of the Pierce house and he stepped out of the bus with his thoughts being a mess inside his head. The weather was warm but the cold breeze made the young guy shiver. No, something else had made him shiver. He looked around and found himself being observed by Cameron. He was sitting in front of his window and he was looking miserably. Rory tried to smile and waved him. Cameron didn´t smiled but didn´t took his eyes off Rory. He was like hypnotized.

Suddenly an idea hit Rory. He took a notebook from his bag and made a message with huge letters in black _MISS U. _Cameron blinked a little bit and then disappeared from the window. For a second Rory feared he wasn´t returning. After their break up they hadn´t talked and it seemed Cameron really hated him. He would avoid him as much as he could and he would sit alone at lunch and the rest of the classes. During those seconds where he watched the empty window he feared he had lost Cameron forever.

He did come back and with a note book and a pen. He wrote a respond message with a letter as big as Rory´s. _U HATE ME? _Rory sighed and shocked his head. Now Cameron smiled slightly. He wrote another thing in his notebook. _MISS YOU 2. _That message surprised Rory. Why would he miss him if Cameron had been the one that had put the end of the relationship? Or he hadn´t?

Rory wrote a message in his notebook and put it over his head. _COME DOWN. _Cameron raised his shoulders and shocked his head. After that he pointed toward his dad´s car. Rory looked down and bit his lip; of course it hadn´t been Cameron´s choice. All that mess had been made by his dad. It was so obvious he was surprised he hadn´t thought about it earlier.

_CEL-PHONE?, _he asked in another page.

_GROUNDED :( ; _answered Cameron in return. Rory was about to write something more when he saw how Cameron turned around scared and then closed the window with the curtains. Rory guessed what had just happened; his dad had entered to Cameron´s room.

The exchange student took a last look at the window and then entered to the house with a serious grin. If he had been confused before now he was worse. Cameron missed him so that equaled he still cared for him and that meant he might still love him. But how to take him away from his dad crawls? He leaned over the door and let him slip until he was sitting on the floor. Sadly, he would have to think about it after the contest.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." whispered Ellis as she finished brushing Marissa´s wig. It was almost her original hair. The only difference was that it was shorter and a little bit more orange. Except from that she looked just like the old Marissa.<p>

"Are you sure? It doesn´t look _fake_?" asked Marissa worried as she touched it.

"Of course not! It is perfect. And now let´s get you on your dress." Announces Hanna as she took the dress from the closet and hung it to Marissa. The girl stood up and stared at it.

"It is gorgeous." She sighed. "Emily and Harmony, you two are geniuses."

The girls laughed as respond of the complement and Marissa ran toward her bathroom to get the dress on. They were only 24 hours away from the competition and the excitement grew minute per minute. Marissa didn´t last long in the bathroom and when she came out of the room everyone smiled at her.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she spin several times.

The dress was dark purple with a thin ribbon on the waist. The V fall wasn´t as low as Emily had wanted it and the skirt was over the knees. It was simple but it was flattering for all the girls. And it also matched with the boy´s uniform.

"I think we are going to make all the boys of the auditorium faint." Exclaimed Emily as she ran toward the stereo and put it on in the maximum volume.

All the girls were on Marissa´s bedroom singing as they select make up and eat pizza with soda. Everyone had agreed to help Marissa with her look and some of the dance steps because of her absence. Marissa had thanked them all and for the rest of the hour they hadn´t stopped talking about some of the club couples and high school gossip. Mostly all of the subjects were senseless and they laughed at every comment. But then Hanna mentioned something that made the laughter stop.

"So what do you think about Cameron issue?"

The girls looked at each other not sure what to answer to that. Ellis and Harmony were worried to death but they hadn´t talked to him lately. He was one year older than them and they had no common classes. Hanna and Mickey, who were more intimate with them, had tried to talk to him and make him return to the Underdogs but every time one of them mentioned the word music he would run away or change the subject. Emily, who was at his biology class, had tried to make him tell her at least how was his situation with his father. She was worried the man he turned aggressive toward Cameron. Fortunately that hadn´t happened and he never had any kind of injury that would tell any sign of abuse.

"We should talk to his dad. Make him see that he is hurting his son." said Emily.

"He is really stubborn. He is worst than Cameron. He is never going to change his point of view only because we say so. He needs proves." commented Mickey almost too fast.

"But Cameron had tried to show him and he never listens to him." Harmony was kind more intimate with the parent prohibition thing. When she dated Cameron she was always interrogate by his father about his son´s activities and if they had something to do with music.

"Maybe WE need to show him." started Hanna as she tried to think about ideas of making the old man encourage Cameron´s gifts instead of punish him for them. "Maybe if he goes to regionals and then…"

"I think we should leave the issue alone." suggested Ellis at certain point. Everyone turned to see her shocked. That was the last solution they could ever think about. He was their friend and if he needed help they were the ones in charge of helping him. "What if instead of making this better it goes the opposite? It would end up worse for Cameron."

Ellis had hit a point. If they ever got to any plan there was always a chance of making things worse. All the girls stood quiet again as they tried to find any answer. Ellis sighed. "Let´s continue with the make-up list. Tomorrow is the show and we still have lots to do."

"Hey, talking about it. I got this box form the theatre. I think we can use something out form it." said Harmony as she took a box from the floor and put it over the bed. Ellis had noticed the box before but she hadn´t asked for it in case it wasn´t from her business.

The girl leaned over the box and then started taking all the makeup that she thought looked cut with the outfit. They looked like new and surprisingly almost everything matched with each ones personality. Brilliant and colorful lipstick for Harmony and Emily. Orange lipstick for Marissa. Blue eye shadows and long _arêtes _for Mickey. Soft and cute makeup for Hanna and for her an enormous necklace and ribbon for her hair. It was like if they were bought just for them.

"Again, from where did you get them?" asked Ellis as she looked over Harmony.

"I found them at the theatre in the basement. I was surprised too at first but then I thought that it wasn´t unsual."

"What do you mean _not unusual_?" Mickey also leaned over the box and kept looking around. In there she could find everything they would possible need. "A box appearing with lots of good makeup out from nowhere, isn´t unusual?

"I mean, that place had given all we ever needed; fabric for our costumes, blankets on the rainy night, instruments for each one of us and now this." Hanna smiled as she got to her conclusion. "Don´t you believe it is magic?"

"That old building magical?" exclaimed Emily skeptical.

"Why not? It had also give us some we didn´t have before." Harmony stopped for a minute and then turned to see each one of the girls. "It gave some of us love…" Ellis and Hanna smiled at the same time. "…and for some others something more important; friends."

Emily stood up and hugged Harmony softly. "Maybe you are a little bit obnoxious but I like you too… sometimes." The two girls laughed noisily.

Marissa also laughed but kept thinking in the same place she was standing. She hadn´t let go Cameron´s problem. She was too worried and she felt the necessity of helping him. If she was being able to get better form her disease; why Cameron couldn´t be happy?

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mickey as she walked toward Marissa and touched her shoulder. The girl woke form her thoughts and smiled toward the other girl.

"I was just thinking I might need some of the magic of our theatre."


	16. Paradise Part II

**_Heii! I am back! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, and the legih as well, but I had tons of homework and a serious writter´s block. But I promise to try to write more often. I hope you like it and slowly things are starting to get better. Yeii!_**

* * *

><p>Cameron walked inside the old building feeling like a stranger. He hadn´t had been there since the incident with his dad weeks ago. He felt like if he came back it wouldn´t feel as good as before. He couldn´t understand why Marissa wanted to meet him there. It was illogical, regionals were that day and he would think girls needed at least 3 hours just to get their make-up ready. He walked upstairs were he found the place empty. A thin light entered through the windows and the place looked older than of how he remembered it. Cameron sighed as he looked around, it was almost empty and full of dust and dirt. Seriously, he couldn´t believe they had spent a whole night in there.<p>

Suddenly something got his attention. It was a mannequin. It stood tall in the middle of the stage next to the piano. Cameron looked at him carefully. He had never seen one in the building before. And the clothing was the uniform they were going to use for the performance. Cameron, curious, walked closer and admired the suit. It was his size and it looked specially made for him. The tie had a "c" almost at the tip of it and in the jacket he could see a pin he carried always in his backpack of his favorite band, the Beatles. Cameron pulled his bag and inspection it; the pin that was there before was gone.

"I found it this morning." Marissa's´ voice sounded behind him. Cameron turned around and smiled at her shyly.

"Mickey made it for me, right? You still think I am singing with you?"

Marissa shocked his head. "They told me they just did 5 boy costumes." Cameron nodded and then he touched the fabric. It was soft and new.

"Then how did this happen?" Marissa shocked her head once more and looked away.

"I think this place has some magic." Cameron tried to hold a laugh. "I am serious Cameron. This place has something special. Every time we needed something it was here. This place had given us everything we ever wanted and needed."

"I wouldn´t count my dad and your disease as something good." pointed out Cameron Marissa nodded understanding that maybe he wasn´t so wrong after all.

"But thanks to this group we met the people that now we could call our friends." She paused and then looked directly at Cameron´s eyes. "Damian and Samuel."

Cameron gulped worried. He had almost forgotten about Damian. Lie, he hadn´t stopped talking thinking about the young Irish since the breakup. Cameron looked down and tried to hide the tears that were about to be split. He missed Damian so much it hurt him see him in the school every day or every time he walked in front of his window.

"You can fix this. You can fix everything you did wrong with him." pointed out Marissa. Cameron raised his eyes and sighed. "And to do that you have to wear that suit and take a taxi right now."

Cameron smiled. His dad was going to kill him

* * *

><p>The Underdogs entered to the stage and sighed. It was full of people and teenagers with costumes. Harmony was the first one to enter so she was the first one to recognize the competence.<p>

In the lines of the middle New Direction were sitting almost in quiet, and she meant almost because she could still hear some of Kurt´s or Rachel comments about other clubs clothing and how unfair was something. Harmony didn´t pay much attention on that. After them she recognize the Trouble Tones. Her costumes were silver and shinning but from that Harmony wasn´t worried they could be a real threat. Suddenly she recognized some faces. Her face went paler and she felt her knees weakening.

"Hello Gerber baby." greeted a guy with black suit and a red tie. Harmony faked a smile. That boy was part of his previous chorus group and by the way, the one that had slushied in front of the school. "Came here to see?"

"Do I look I am here just to watch?" joked Harmony as she took a step forward to the other boy. Maybe she was nervous of seeing him but she needed to act confident in order to scare the captain.

"You look like a corpus with that black dress. All of you look dead people." He said as he pointed out the rest of the group. Harmony bit his lip and pushed the other one slightly.

"Well, these dead people are going to win this thing." Emily stood up from the group and put herself in front of Harmony in a protecting way. "And if you don´t keep moving I will make sure you end under three meters of dirt by noon."

The other boy groaned and then gave her his back. Harmony smiled pleased. She would never understand Emily. She was always so confident and secure about herself and even though they practically hated each other Emily had stood up for her. Without any warning Harmony threw herself to Emily and hugged her tightly as she whispered a thank you in her ear. Emily just smiled.

"What was that?" asked Matheus confused by the weird behaving of the two girls.

"I don´t know. Girls and Alex are complicated." whispered Bryce making the rest of the girls and Alex buff in disagreement. Rory smiled and then pushed the group into the line with empty seats. The first performance was about to start.


	17. We are our own heros

**Hello there ! So this time I did this chapter quicker because I kind of had the idea since the beggining. I used three songs named "Hero by superchick" "Louther than thunder by Devil wears parada" and "Bad romance by the Glee Project". I am happy of how this turned ot and I hope you like it too. Please leave your reviews and I hope to be updating in the middle of next week.**

* * *

><p>"I have good news and bad news." Announced Ellis as she entered to the classroom where the Underdogs were waiting for their turn to perform. "Which one do you want to hear first?"<p>

"The good one first." Emily answered without much emotion.

"Let me guess; Are Cameron and Marissa here?" tried Alex as he jumped from his seat.

"No." answered Ellis but before she could even tell the real good news Harmony interrupted her.

"So that is the bad one? They are not coming?"

"If they don´t arrive we are screwed." Added Hanna worried.

"Cameron and Marissa are not even a new!" exploded Ellis exasperated with the interruptions.

"So which is the good news?" Damian´s voice wasn´t more than a whisper.

"Rachel is not in the competition!" Everyone cheered at the same time. "And they are doing three songs. Two more than the usual in regionals!" The second announcement wasn´t as good received like the first one. After all, maybe more songs meant more chances of winning.

"And which are the bad news?" asked Mickey a little bit cooler than the rest. It seemed she was the only one not freaking out.

"They are in the last song." Ellis bit her lip as she heard the grumping and winning of his team mates.

"So what do we do now?" asked Samuel as he turned to see Rory.

The younger one had his head between his hands as he tried to think of a solution. Marissa had almost assured them she would get Cameron back and now neither of them was coming. He had two missing voice that would have to be replaced and a good chance of losing before the absence of two members. Obviously New Directions already had an advantage having so many songs but they had the same chances, they had 3 songs too.

"Hanna, you will be replacing Marissa´s part of the first song and Emily would make her part on the third."

"What about the second song? We have it already on the program and it is a duet." Bryce was looking at the door as he wished to see Cameron or Marissa appear.

Rory hit his head with his palm. He was right, he had forgetting he had trusted so much in Marissa he had put in the paper he was singing the duet with Cameron. _Damn it, _he mentally cursed. How he could have been so stupid and naïve?

"I could sing it, if there isn´t any problem." proposed Mickey. Rory and the rest if the group turned to see her with shocked eyes. Ex-gay boyfriend singing a romantic song with ex-girlfriend equaled awkward. "In fact, there isn´t more options." She added quickly as she tried to hide the blush of her cheeks. Rory nodded in agreement. Maybe it wasn´t what he would have preferred but he knew that if he gave the solo to Harmony probably Emily would have killed her.

* * *

><p><em>"No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in, but we feel like we do when we make fun of him." <em>Hanna felt weird singing Marissa´s part and being in the middle of the stage on her own. She was in the middle of it and with a light lighting her only. The rest of the scenario was in the darkness hiding Ellis and Harmony that were giving their backs to the audience. _"Cause you want to belong, do you go along? Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong."  
><em>

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die. But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide." _Ellis turned around and a second light landed over her. It was pretty obvious all the girls were using the exact same dress but each one of them had a personal signature in their looks. While Hanna wasn´t using a lot of accessories; Ellis had an enormous coronet with a bun on top of it in a side of her head.

_"Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side. Any kindness from you might have saved his life." _Harmony also turned around and the stared directly at the audience. She was trying to find her old chorus mates. The third spotlight was on top of her showing her dark makeup and her necklace and earrings that were her personal touch for the look. When she finally found them she made sure they knew she was singing to them. "_Heroes are made when you make your choice." _

The violin started and it was time to the boys and the other two girls to arrive. They entered quickly and everyone positioned in different levels of the stage everyone giving their backs. In the lower levels they stood the ones that were about to sing next.

_"No one talks to her, she feels so alone; She's in too much pain to survive on her own." _Sang Bryce as he tried his best to sing as good as everyone else. But it wasn´t that he sang badly, it was that he had a different voice. In order to love it ou had to listen to it carefully. Or at least that was what Mickey and the rest of the group had told him in the past 2 months. When he finished his part he peeked in the back where he saw Hanna´s thumb up.

_"The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife. She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life."_

_"Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave; fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage her own life she saves. When she throws the pills out, a hero is made."_

_"Heroes are made when you make a choice..." _Rory took a big breathe and still giving his back he sang the tag before the chorus. His heartbeat was quicker than usual and he was feeling too nervous. That wasn´t normal. When he turned around to sing the chorus qith the rest of the group he found out why he was feeling so nervous. There, standing under one of the exit doors, at the edge of the central stair that led to the stage Cameron and Marissa were smiling at them.

_"You could be a hero, heroes do what's right. You could be a hero, you might save a life." _Rory was listening to the chorus but not singing, not dancing, not doing anything at all. Cameron and Marissa smiled at each other and then started walking down the stairs as they sang the chorus too. The whole audience clapped like if it was part of the routine. _  
>You could be a hero, you could join the fight; for what's right, for what's right, for what's right" <em>

Rory felt how someone pushed him to the front and even though he felt his knees he was able to walk in straight line and not fall; when the first song changed to the second, Cameron and Marissa where already on the stage in their respective places. Marissa was next to Samuel ready to start the couple dancing and Cameron was standing in front of Rory in the middle of the stage.

"Did you miss me?" asked Cameron in a whisper that only Rory was able to hear. The smaller one wanted to answer him yes. Cameron held his hand softly and Rory looked up. He wanted to kiss him there and tell him how empty he felt without him. But the time wasn´t enough for that and before Rory could say a word he had to start singing.

_"__What would it take for things to be quiet; quiet like the snow?" _Rory sang softly as he looked down and then to the audience. Cameron stood there with his hand still in the air _  
>I know, this isn't much; but I know. I could…I could be better.<em>

Cameron watched Rory walk through the dancing figures. He looked like if he was searching for something or someone. "_I don't think I deserve it; selflessness" _Cameron tried to follow him as he sang the chorus on his own but it seemed that the choreography had changed. Now every time he was about to reach Rory someone cut him and made him take another way. Cameron wasn´t sure if they were making it on purpose. "_Find your way into my heart." _Suddenly he was separated by a barrier that was made by the couples. The girls were facing Rory while the guys were looking at him. Cameron stopped as he kept singing and tried to look over. _"All stars could be brighter; all hearts could be warmer." _Rory was standing still

_"What would it take for things to be quiet_" a pause, a small pause enough for Cameron. Rory was reached by Mickey that was holding him by the back. When he continued the phrase he turned over and tangled his hand with her hand. "_Quiet like the snow?"_

"_Are we meant to be empty handed?" _Sang Cameron who was trying to hide the rage he felt. What was that all about? Marissa hadn´t told him about that change; in fact she had barely told him about the new moves. Suddenly Rory looked up and moved Mickey aside.

_"I know, I could…I could be better."_They sang together just the way they had done when they were writing their song. After all it was theirs and everyone was right that it had to be sung together. Cameron smiled as the music continued and the couples started spinning around letting him pass to meet Rory. Mickey was caught by Emily that pulled her to one corner of the stage.

"_What would it take_?" sang Cameron as he took Rory by the waist and pulled him closer. "_Find your way into my heart." _finished Rory feeling too close to Cameron.

More music as the rest of the dancer tried to steal the show but the main light was on top of the main couple. When the music started to slow down everyone moved back to the stairs and gave the audience their back again. The rest of the stage went back to blackness and there was only one phrase left to sing both of them.

"_What would it take to make things quiet?" _their lips about to touch. Their hands tangled together and their heartbeats beating at the same rhythm. Rory was fighting with himself as he tried not to kiss him while Cameron was only waiting for Rory to go a little bit closer. Kissing would mean losing but it was so tempting.

"Don´t you dare!" hissed Harmony who was exactly in the back of the couple. Cameron and Rory smiled at each other aware that Harmony (and probably the rest of the group) knew about what they were planning to do. Rory thanked the girl in his mind. The next second the third and last song started.

"_Ra, Ra, Ah, Ah. __Roma, Roma-ma-ma_." Hanna turned around and the whole stage was lightened by colorful lights.

"_Gaga; ooh lalá_." Ellis practically jumped from the second step and when she landed she gave a quick turn making her dress and dance and her coronet fall. "_Want you a bad romance_?"

_"Ra, Ra, Ah, Ah. Roma, Roma-ma-ma. __Gaga; ooh lalá. Want you a bad romance_?" Everyone ran to the stage and surrounded Cameron and Rory. Seen from the audience it was pretty fun to watch them. Everyone were acting dramatically, not following certain choreography and just being themselves. Rory was able to kiss Cameron´s cheek softly and then whispered to his ear; I missed you too.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease." _Samuel took a step forward and started making some weird movements. Marissa smiled at him enchanted." _I want your everything as long as it free." _

"_I want your love." _Matheus dragged Ellis with him to the front stage and placed himself in front of her giving the audience his side. "_Love-Love-Love. I want your love." _He kneeled before Ellis that just laughed and then pulled him up and to the other extreme of the stage.

"_I want your drama; the touch of your hand." _Alex had that particularity. He sang firstly in a low rage to change dramatically to a higher tone. "_I want your leather studded kiss in the scene." _In the audience Mercedes frowned as she noticed how a boy could easily catch her tones.

"_I want your love. Love-Love-Love. I want your love" _Damian winked at the audience and then he kneeled in order to make something more dramatic. He wasn´t that good at being so dramatic.

"_You know that I want you. You know that I need you." _Cameron appeared from behind Rory and held him by the shoulders as he sang in his ears. Rory looked at him surprised and then he smiled. Cameron also smiled as he felt how Rory walked away from him but made a gesture to get closer with his finger. "_I want it a bad, bad romance." _

_"I want your loving, I want your revenge." _Mickey put herself in the edge of the stage. For a moment everyone feared she was about to fall as she leaned a little bit but it was just part of the act. "_You and me could write a bad romance." _She sang as she pointed to a guy on the seats of the first lines making him blush and encouraging his friends to mock him.

_"I want your living. All your love is revenge." _Emily moved her hair and then she traveled her hand from her waist to her shoulders sensually. "_You and me could write a bad romance." _

"_Ooooh-oooh-ooh. Caught in a bad romance_!" When Harmony stopped singing her part half of the auditorium stood up and clapped her management of voice. The girl smiled triumphantly as she returned to her place.

"_Ooooh-oooh-ooh. Caught in a bad romance_." Marissa walked to the front as she held hand with Samuel. Even though she choked at one point Samuel smiled at her giving her his support. In the last sentence she managed to pull the notes right so the audience quickly forgot the slip.

_"Ra, Ra, Ah, Ah. Roma, Roma-ma-ma. __Gaga; ooh lalá. Want you a bad romance_?" everyone sing together one last time and when the music stopped everyone froze.

That was it. It was all over and what it had to be done was already done and there was no moving back. The applause was as noisy as thunders and it gave chills to all the underdogs. Yes, it was all over and now all they needed to do was wait; wait for the results.

When they left the stage and were finally hidden in one of the classrooms they were able to scream, kiss and jump as much as they wanted. Hanna apologized to Marissa for singing her part of the first song but the other one wasn´t bothered at all; in fact, she had done it better than what she could have ever possible done it. Harmony couldn´t stop commenting about the faces of her previous chorus friends and the way they were applauding her at the end. Cameron and Rory finally kissed and so did the rest of the couples.

After ten minutes the math teacher arrived and told them to join the rest of the groups on the stage. The decision had been made.

* * *

><p>"In fourth place, the Unitards!" announced the clown with a huge smile on his face. The guy that met Harmony at the beginning forced a fake smile and walked over the gold prize. When the group dressed with Red passed next to Harmony they didn´t even give her a second look.<p>

"In third place; the trouble notes." This time there wasn´t any emotion at all. The girls looked at each other heartbroken and then Mercedes walked to get the prize. The clown, noticing her mood, put a hand over her shoulder and Mercedes tried to smile. Rory felt bad for her and her group but he also wanted the Underdogs to win; and in this part of eliminations there couldn´t be more than one first place.

"And finally, the group that is going to sectionals is…" Rory felt how Cameron took his hand and squeezed it. Rory sighed and closed his eyes worried. They were so close. "The Underdogs."

* * *

><p>The first thing that made Rory open his eyes were the girls´ screams of joy. Harmony and Emily ran over the prize and almost snatched from the clown. Rory hear himself laugh as he was hugged by Cameron and then by Mickey. It was so unreal. Everyone was happy; finally everyone was really happy and not wanting to kill each other. Marissa was kissing Samuel fiercely and she looked okay now. She was looking just like the rest and the wig she was wearing wasn´t noticeable at all.<p>

"We won!" screamed Alex, Ellis and Matheus at the same time as they grabbed the trophy from Harmony´s hands.

"We really did." Rory breathe proud of himself. If only that moment could last forever. If only reality wasn´t as crappy as it is. Rory bit his lip and tried to hide a tear that was slipping down his cheek. He knew reality was about the hit them with her best shot.


	18. The Challenge

**Hi! Sorry for the delay but inspiration can be a bitch so it wasn´t until I heard the Glee Project 2 song "Milkshake/moves like a Jagger" when the inspiration hit me. I swear next one will be more dramatic and...well you know how tragic I can be ;D**

* * *

><p>As Rory woke up on his bed he could hear the eco of the screams of joy of his friends. He half opened his eyes and shadows of figures jumping and hugging appeared. But it didn´t last long. The eco was transformed to an alarm and the figures disappeared letting Rory see the time and date. Monday, 6:00am. He smiled at himself and then he sat on the edge of his bed. He had school and he had to get ready.<p>

He jumped out if his bed and put some fresh clothes on him. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. Everything was _kind _of perfect; but it was a start. Cameron had missed him and probably things would turn better soon. Marissa was about to end her quimios and he had sent his letter to the immigration office to extend his visa. Things seemed were getting better, finally.

"Breakfast is ready." announced Brittany as she peeked over Rory´s room. She was still wearing her piyamas and was carrying her cat as if it was a doll. Her eyes were still puffy from her lost at the chorus competition but Rory knew she would end up okay. She was a strong girl even if she appeared other thing. Maybe that was the cool part of her innocence. Pain and anger weren´t normal things in Brittany and she was able to forgive and forget easily.

"Thanks Britt." answered Rory as he gave the girl a huge smile. The girl nodded and then ran to her room. The guy sighed and put his gaze again to his reflect. Yes, things were getting better and better for the Underdogs, or at least that was how it looked like.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And did you saw Rachel´s face?" said Harmony as she eat her lunch with the rest of the Underdogs. "It was priceless." everyone laughed at the same time. They had spent all morning talking about the competition and it seemed they wouldn´t get bored to talk about that in a long time.

"Let´s admit it. We were better." added Alex as he checked on his cell phone the article he had just written. He had pulled some strings that weekend and now the underdogs were going to be the cover of the school´s newspaper.

"But using Michael was a great idea. Everybody loves MJ." pointed out Samuel. Marissa looked at him confused. "What?" he demanded but he was shut by his girlfriend whom had put a muffin in his mouth.

"We were better and point." Samuel smiled at her and then kissed her in the lips.

Rory smiled shy. Cameron was sitting next to him with his hand tangled with his. Things were better between them but things between Cameron´s dad were still _complicated. _Rory looked up toward Cameron and smiled at him. Cameron nodded and kissed his lips softly in a reassuring way. After they won the competition they had left the rest of the group and had gone to have some dinner. They had talked about each other feelings and how the separation had hit them. Rory had listened to Cameron´s story of how his dad forced him to break up with him and about the treat. Rory just couldn´t understand that man. How was it possible that a man could hurt his son in such a horrible? How could his own dad hurt him that way? After dinner they sneak into a park where they just hang up until both realized it was pretty late. That night had ended perfectly; or at least. it was the way Rory recalled it.

"I love you." whispered Cameron in his ear just like he had done nights before. Rory knew he was telling the truth.

Suddenly a loud voice broke into the calm cafeteria. All the underdogs turned to see the owner of such voice. When they found out it was Rachel they couldn´t help to buff tired.

"Hello? Is everyone listening?" she said while she was holding a microphone. New Directions were next to her and so were the Trouble Notes. Everyone looked pretty serious. Rory gulped worried. He knew they had something between hands. "My name is Rachel Berry and the Glee club and I are here to ask for a singing match." The Underdogs looked over each other confused. Suddenly Rachel turned to see their table and pointed them. "Against the Underdogs."

"You have to be kidding." sighed Emily.

"I knew that chick was crazy. I knew it since the first time I saw those crazy eyes starting at the audition´s chart." added Bryce shyly.

"And what are we going to say? Do we accept?" asked Ellis not to someone in particular. Rory looked around and then to Cameron. The older one raised his shoulders.

"Do you accept or not?" Santana stood up from her group and took some steps closer toward the table. "Or are you pussies instead of doggies?"

Bryce and Samuel were able to catch Emily on time before she had time to jump over Santana. Rory looked over the table once again and this time everyone nodded in agreement. Even Cameron nodded.

"We accept the challenge." Rory and the rest of the group stood up and stared at the other team. Rachel and Santana smiled triumphant. "Which are the rules?"

Rachel looked over Kurt and Mercedes. When they both nodded she started telling the bases of the challenge. "You select the top 5 singers and we do the same. We select the initial song and you decide if you want to keep the same or mix it with another one."

"And how do we decided who wins?" Rachel stopped and looked over Rory´s shoulder. When she saw Harmony she couldn´t help to grin.

"We let the school decide who the best performers are." The underdogs nodded in agreement. "You have 60 seconds to decide your singers."

"That´s not fair!" shouted Mickey from behind. Santana laughed sarcastic.

"Our challenge; our rules."

Rory rolled his eyes and turned around to see his group. He knew New Direction would use Rachel and Mercedes for sure. He also knew that Santana would end up getting on the top 5 and maybe Kurt or Blaine would be one of the second choices.

"So what do you think?" asked Rory to the group. Harmony waited 4 seconds. When she ended counting she decided she had the right to speak.

"They are going to pick only girls." she said abruptly. Everyone turned to see her confused. How could she possible be so sure?

"What makes you think that?" asked Marissa in a whisper. Harmony sighed like if it was the more obvious thing in the world.

"40 seconds!" announced Brittany with a huge smile on her face. Rory bit his lip and returned his attention to Harmony.

"What do all popular artists do to make more fame?" she asked without waiting for a response. "They don´t sell their music; they sell sex."

Half of the underdogs blushed the moment she said the word while the other ones just pretend they hadn´t heard it.

"So what is your plan?" asked Emily who was the only one comfortable with the situation.

"We select the sexiest performers." ended Ellis. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"30 seconds!" shouted Mercedes.

"I propose Emily and Samuel!" shouted Ellis. The two teenagers looked over the rest of the group and then nodded in response.

"If they are using only girls I say that Rory and Matheus should perform too." proposed Mickey a little bit unsure.

"Only one left…" Bryce sat and thought about it for a moment and so the rest of the Underdogs. "I can´t; I can´t sing. At least not without practicing."

Rory didn´t want to say it out loud but he knew it was kind of true. "15 seconds!" The leader closed his eyes and tried to think. He could use Harmony but Mickey was right; if new Directions were using only girls their only shoot were boys. But what if they were wrong and New Directions used a mixed group or worse, only boys.

"Cameron?" said Hanna as she peeked over the taller guy. Cameron looked over Rory and then shook his head. He was still uncomfortable singing at any place. He felt like if his dad would appear in any second. Rory decided there was no more time to waste.

"I say Harmony." the black haired girl opened her mouth shocked but then she realized it was kind of the only choice.

"Time´s up!" screamed Rachel. The challenge had just begun.

* * *

><p>The 10 teenagers placed themselves in two lines as the rest of the groups were moving the tables away. Harmony had been right. Their contenders were Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.<p>

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard; and they are like, it is better than yours._" Rachel took the first steps forward as she tried to bounce her hips as much as possible making her skirt dance with the rhythm of the song.

"_And damn right, is better than yours. And I can teach you, but I have to charge_." Mercedes also stood closer but she put her attention to flirt with some of the students that were seating in the tables near them.

"_Iknow you want it; that thing that makes me…"_ Brittany and Santana were using their cheerios uniforms which was a disadvantage for them because you could tell they were barely using skirts. Brittany placed herself at the middle of the two lines and slowly danced up and down. Rory was able to hear some whistles. "_What the guys go crazy for_."

"This is so old school." mumbled Emily to Samuel.

"_They lose their minds by the way I line…" _Santana walked over Rory and pushed him slightly. Samuel pulled Rory´s sleeve telling him he wanted to be next. Rory didn´t argue and listened to Samuel next move.

"_You shoot for the stars if it feels right. Then aim for my heart." _Samuel made some crazy moves that were meant to be a dance. Marissa cheered him from behind as the rest of the underdogs. Suddenly Emily appeared from behind and danced around him. Rory was able to see she had almost the same response from the students as Santana and Brittany.

"_If you feel like; take me away and make it okay; I swear I behave._"

"_You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it_." Matheus took some steeps to the front and when he mentioned the part of a show he pulled his shirt of making half of the crowd and laugh and cheer. Rory smiled to himself.

"_You say I am a kid, my ego is big, I don´t give a…_" sang Samuel as he fooled around with Emily making the girl dance some more with him.

"_I can see you on it. You want me to teach the_…" Santana wasn´t going to let Emily keep all the attention for herself. Maybe they were some kind alike but she needed to prove she was better. She placed on the other side of Samuel and danced with him as sexily as she could. "_Techniques that freak these boys._"

"_It can´t be bought. Just know thieves can be caught. Watch if you are smart." _Unfortunately, Tina wasn´t able to catch as much attention as the rest of her mates.

"Y_ou wanna know how to make me smile, take control; own me just for the night."_ Harmony wasn´t going to be left behind and pushing Santana besides she also danced around Samuel making the guy a little bit uncomfortable. Rory and Matheus on their sides were trying their best not to laugh at the situation.

"_And if I share my secrets, you are going to have to keep them." _Rory how wasn´t sued to act "sexy" he leaned over Matheus and the two boys ended the part. "_Nobody else can see these; yeah, yeah!" _

Suddenly Rory felt something vibrating on his pocket. He turned around and took his cell-phone confused. He turned away from the performance and looked over the number. It was an unknown number and not from the country. "_My milkshake…" _He could barely hear the voices. He was too focused in which answering or not. After the third ring he decided to answer.

"Hello?" he whispered. The crowd was now screaming and cheering at the singers. Rory put a hand over his left ear in order to hear well. "Is anyone there?"

"Rory?" asked a rough voice in the other line. Rory was able to catch and irish accent. "Aren´t you happy to hear my voice?" Rory opened his eyes widely as he recognized the voice. Instantly he felt sick of his stomach and his knees became weak. "Aren´t you happy to hear your dad´s voice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? Reviews are always welcome :D<strong>


	19. We are the darkest part of our pasts

**Hi! Here is the newest chapter and it seems, the shortest too. So if you want to kill me, you have all the right. Still. I hope you like it and please comment and tell me what do you think about it :D kissed**

* * *

><p>He wanted to scream. He wanted to hung up his phone and leave the school running. He wanted to disappear and left everything behind. Sadly, he couldn´t. The voice at the other side of the line was still talking but Rory wasn´t paying attention to the words. His mind was a storm of ideas and worries. His hands were shaking and he felt dizzy. Why did he had is phone? Why was he calling? Why? Why?<p>

Suddenly a word caught his attention; his mom´s name.

"What about her?" asked Rory worried. Was she injured? Was she sick? What had he done to his mother?

"Last week she disappeared." answered his dad emotionless.

All the colors disappeared from Rory´s face and he had to lean over the lockers to keep himself from falling. His mom was gone and probably nowhere to be found. She abandoned him. Now the only person he had in the world was his father. For a moment he wished he was orphan.

"She ran away with some random moron and left everything behind; her clothes, her photographs, me…you." Rory bit his lip as he tried to fight the tears that were appearing in his eyes. The shaking was getting worse and he felt breathless. He didn´t know what to think anymore. His mom; she left him alone, with him. "Now that I have nothing left in this city and you are miles away from here."

"Dad." whispered Rory but his father cut him off.

"When you escaped, I have to tell you Rory, you broke my heart. I mean, you didn´t even say goodbye. You are just like your mother. A liar, a hypocrite!" he screamed the last word. Rory shivered. His dad wasn´t in the same country as him but his voice still got his nerves creep out. "Did I scare you? That is why you ran away?" he asked innocently. Rory denied it quickly. "I am glad to hear that. As your mom is gone I will have to take care of you on my own. I think moving permanently to USA could be the change we both need to get through this family crisis."

"What about your job?" Rory felt how his voice broke in the last word. He knew it was a stupid question. His dad never kept a work from more than a week.

"Don´t be a wet towel. I can get something there. You know how smart your dad is." tried to joke his dad but his laughter didn´t sound right. It sounded so fake, so wrong…so sadist. "I will call you as soon as I get an apartment in Lima. Love you son!"

"Love you too dad." whispered Rory and then he hung up. He hated to lie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cameron found Rory in the middle of the corridor with his head hidden between his hands and his cell phone on the floor.

"Rory?" called Cameron doubtly.

The young boy did not move. Cameron called him again as he walked over him worried. When he said his name the third time Rory finally looked up. He tried to smile as he cleaned a tear from his cheek; he couldn´t. Cameron ran over him and hugged him without saying another word. He wasn´t sure what was wrong with his boyfriend but by the way he was holding his sweater and was sobbing against his chest he knew it had to be pretty bad. Softly, he started rubbing Rory´s dark hair. He knew that now words would not be useful.

"_Raindrops fall from everywhere." _Cameron started singing the only lullaby he knew. Maybe it was a sad song but it was soft and relaxing; at least it was for him whenever he felt scared. His mom used to sing it to him every time he had nightmares or his dad would crash on his instruments or his song´s notebooks. "I_ reach out for you, but you are not there." _Rory squeezed Cameron´s sweater as he let a gasp escape from his lips and let some more tears fall from his blue eyes. "_So I stood waiting in the dark; with your picture in my hand, story of a broken heart." _

"_Stay with me, don´t let me go." _sang Cameron as he noticed how Harmony and Hanna appeared from the other side of the hallway. They looked just as worried as he was feeling. "_Cause I can live without you." _

Harmony almost ran toward Rory and put a hand over his shoulder as she sang the next verse of the song. "_Stay with me and hold me close." _Rory looked up surprised by Harmony´s voice. The girl just smiled at him and Rory tried to do the same. "_...because I build my world around you." _Hanna, who was standing beside Cameron, asked him with a look what was happening. Cameron shook his head in response.

"_And I don´t want to know what is like without you." _She kept singing. Rory looked over Cameron that was also forcing a smile and then looked down. He had to tell them; and not only to those three. He had to tell the while Underdogs. They were like a family now and maybe, if they knew, they could help him. They could help him to overcome his dad. As he thought about he noticed how safe he felt now. Not like two minutes before when he was talking to his dad. Being surrounded by Cameron´s arms and Harmony´s voice he felt safe. He felt warm and protected to everything around him. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"_Just stay with me; stay with me." _Sang Cameron only for him as he gave him a kiss in his forehead. Rory smiled and then pushed Cameron aside politely. He knew that he couldn´t stay like that forever. Things would get tricky for him and probably from all of them.

"Rory…" started Hanna but Rory interrupted her.

"Later." that was all he said. Harmony opened his mouth but by the look Cameron gave her she understood she had to keep quiet; at least for now.

"I promise." he added as he looked over Cameron looking for his support. Cameron gave it to him by kissing him in the lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? Reviews are always welcome :D<strong>


	20. ON PAUSE PROJECT

**I am sorry to post this and I am very ashamed but I might not be able to continue this fic for a long time. I have absolutely no inspiration and homework and projects are eating me alive. I am sorry for who is waiting the next chapter but I will try to continue this in sometime between these months. Again I am so sorry :(**


End file.
